Some things are meant to be
by X-DarkEyes-X
Summary: Sam is in her first year at University and her mums pushing her to do well but Sams fallen for her lecturer...
1. Chapter 1

"Bye mum!" Nineteen year old Samantha Nixon shouted back as she left the house.

"Bye sweetie! Have a nice time and remember to study hard!" Sam groaned in response. She was not looking forward to her first day at University. She had not wanted to go in the first place but her mum had been on at her constantly, insisting she go and get a degree in something and Sam had finally given in and applied to study Psychology with criminology as her second course, hoping she might find it vaguely interesting.

* * *

The Uni she had been accepted into was only a half hours bus journey away so she was staying at home rather than living in the halls much to Sams despair. That had been her mothers idea, not hers. If Sam had her way, she would have moved out the minute the room had become available but there was no way she could afford it. She was going to struggle to pay the student loan back as it was without adding rent money on top of that so she had reluctantly agreed to stay at home with her pushy mother and travel to uni by bus every morning.

* * *

She got off the bus at her stop and started the short walk towards the uni. She knew exactly where to go thanks to the open days her mother had forced her to attend and the meetings with the head of the departments she will be entering but she was still scared that she would walk into the wrong room and make a fool of herself on her first day.

Lucky for her, she did not and she found her lecture hall with ten minutes to spare. Taking a seat in one of the middle rows, she looked round at her classmates. They all looked just as nervous as her. Most were around Sams age, give or take a few years, then there were some mature students sitting at the front who looked in their late twenties or early thirties. Sam suddenly felt very glad she was one of the youngest. The older students must feel a lot more nervous than her, being surrounded by a lot of teenagers just fresh from school.

Sam stopped focusing on the mature students and eyed the younger people surrounding her. There was a group of students sat behind the older people who caught Sams eye. Most of them were sitting up straight in their chairs, wearing glasses at the tips of their noses, with a mountain of textbooks and notebooks infront of them. Some had their books open and were reading them intently, as though trying to memorise them. "The typical school swots" Sam thought. She had a hard job keeping a straight face as she saw a boy a few seats infront of her, with his nose buried in a book, wearing a hideous tanktop that stood out due to its bright colours. How could he come dressed like that on his first day?

There were also a few fairly normal looking people who Sam thought she'd probably get on with, most of them were also eyeing up the swots. Sam caught one girls eye and had to suppress a giggle as she raised her eyebrow at the boy in the tanktop.

A silence fell over the class as the door opened. A man in his early thirties entered the room. He looked round about the same age as some of the mature students. Sams first thought was: "God, he's hot!"

He was tall, about 5'11, big built but not fat. It was more muscle than fat. His short black hair was tinged with grey which made him look distinguished in Sams opinion. He opened his mouth to speak and Sam immediately noticed how masculine his voice was. It was low, but not so low that it was croaky. Sam thought he was very sexy and judging by the looks on the faces of some of girls around her, so did they.

"Good morning" the lecturer said, looking up at them for the first time. "Welcome to university. I'm your criminology lecturer, Dr Hugh Wallis..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hugh Wallis" Sam thought to herself. "I like that name, it suits him."

"Right" Dr Wallis said in his low voice that sent a shiver down Sams spine "Before we start, I'd like to get to know my new students a bit better so why don't we go round the class and everyone tell me your name, age and why you chose to study criminology"

He started at the front of the class with the mature students who were all reluctant to reveal their age. Sam waited patiently for her turn, trying to think of something to say. She could hardly say "Hi, I'm Sam, I'm nineteen and I'm here because my mother pushed so hard she practically applied for me." She cringed at the thought.

The girl on Sams right stopped talking and everyone turned to look at Sam.

"H-Hi" she stammered. She did not like being the centre of attention. "I'm Samantha Nixon, I'm nineteen and I chose to study criminology as my second course because...it sounded...erm...very interesting and it sort of ties in with my first course, psychology."

Sam stopped talking and looked at the floor. She hated being in the spotlight. The girl on her left started talking but Dr Wallis' eyes remained on Sam for a few seconds longer than they should have. Sam shivered again and gave him a small smile which he briefly returned then turned to listen to the girl talking but, for some reason, his eyes kept darting back to Sam.

* * *

The lecture started when Dr Wallis had finished going round the class and talking to the students. Sam concentrated and took notes but occasionally found herself with her head in her hands, gazing at Dr Wallis, then she'd realise what she was doing and drag herself back to reality. The end of her very first lecture soon came.

"Right, for next day, I want an essay from each of you basically summarising what we were just talking about. Use chapter one of the textbook to help you. I want it at least a page long." He held the door open while the class filed out. As Sam got closer to the door, she couldn't resist looking up at Dr Wallis. He was already looking at her and he smiled as their eyes met. She could feel herself blushing and looked down at the ground as she left the room.

* * *

Once in the corridor, Sam looked down at her timetable and found she had two hours to spare before her first psychology lecture. She remembered the little cafe on the first floor she had sat in during the open day and decided to head for that and start the essay Dr Wallis had set them. She changed the position of the books in her arms to stop them from digging in and hurting her, then set off along the corridor, looking for the staircase but before she could reach it, a boy ran round the corner, straight into her, sending her, and her books flying.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he said as he offered her his hand.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter" Sam said, taking it and using it to pull herself up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok, let me help you" they both knelt down and he helped her gather her books up.

"I'm Phil" he said when they were both standing again. "Phil Hunter"

"Sam Nixon" she said shyly. He wasn't bad looking, she thought.

"Sam...short for Samantha I'd imagine?" Sam nodded "nice name"

"Thanks, you new here too?"

"Yup, first day. I'm studying sports with teaching. I wanna be a P.E teacher. How about you?"

"Psychology and criminology but I don't know what I'm gonna be when I graduate"

"Psychology _and_ criminology! Wow! You must be really bright!"

Sam blushed but was secretly pleased he thought this.

"So do you have a lecture now?" he asked.

"No I've got a couple of hours off. I've just had my first criminology lecture"

"Yeah? How was it?"

"Ok. It was quite interesting but I guess it will get dull pretty soon. The lecturer seemed nice though."

"Who is it?"

"Dr Hugh Wallis"

"Ahh yes...You'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

"My brother knows him. He said he's very cunning and sly and takes a particular interest in the younger girls, if you know what I mean..."

"I thought he was nice"

"Well, I dunno. I've havn't met the guy, thats just what my brother says. So where you going now then?"

"I dunno really. I was thinking about sitting in the cafe downstairs and getting some work done. I've got nothing to do really."

"Are you not with anyone?"

"No, I don't know anyone here."

"Well why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to a few of my friends. A crowd of us all came here from high school and we're kinda sticking together for a while, until we settle in anyway. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Ok" Sam said, glad she had someone to talk to. She had felt a bit lonely earlier on. She followed Phil out of the building and into the one opposite.

"Just through here" Phil said as he held a door open for Sam to pass through. She walked into the room and looked around. She was in some sort of social area and in one corner, the corner which Phil led her over to, stood quite a large group of people.

"Hey Phil" one boy called out when he saw him and Sam. He walked over and hi-fived Phil.

"How'd it go? You in trouble yet?"

"Not yet" Phil replied "Only a matter of time though"

Sam had already sensed that Phil was the kind of guy that spent most of his high school lunchtimes in detention and was quite likely to be in trouble here soon so hearing the other boy saying this did not surprise her.

"You got in there quick mate" the boy said, looking at Sam who was standing back nervously.

"This is Sam, I met her coming out of my lecture. Sam, this is my best mate, Zain Nadir."

"Hi" Zain said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Sam replied.

"Hey Jo!" Phil shouted over to a girl stood in the corner with some of her friends. "Come over here a minute, theres someone I want you to meet."

The girl called Jo came over, followed by four or five other girls.

"This is Jo Masters, Suzie Sim, Kezia Walker, Honey Harman, Emma Keane and Diane Noble" Sam knew she'd never remember their names just now. "I won't tell you what their all doing here at uni and I won't introduce you to the guys just now because I don't wanna confuse you. Ladies, this is Samantha Nixon. She has also just started today and she's all on her own so look after her for me." Phil winked at her then went to join the guys.

"Hi Samantha" Jo said, "You studying P.E with Phil then?"

"It's just Sam and no, I'm studying psychology and criminology"

"How did you meet Phil then? He's definately not smart enough to take those classes!" Sam giggled

"I bumped into him on my way out"

"Oh right. Hey, we were just talking about going out to get some lunch, do you wanna come along? We can get to know you a bit better."

"Yeah ok then" Sam said happily.

She looked around at her new friends and knew that she was definately going to fit in...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was fun" Jo said as her, Sam, Honey, Emma , Kezia and Diane walked back up to the University.

"Yeah but we've got to go back to class now" Honey said in dismay, talking about herself and Emma.

"Yeah me too" Sam said "My first psychology lecture. Should be fun" she said rolling her eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"Me and Honey are taking a beauty course. We want to be beauticians" Emma said proudly.

"I'm doing a course on fashion design" Kezia said. "I'm gonna be a designer"

"Law" Diane said simply. Sam hadn't heard her talk much during lunch. She got the feeling that Diane didn't really fit in with the other girls.

"I'm doing forensic biology" Jo said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "I don't really want to but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Speaking of which. I'm gonna be late for my first class and so are you if you don't get a move on" she said to Sam.

"Yeah I'm coming" Sam replied, her attention elsewhere. Phil Hunter was walking towards her.

"Hi Sam!" he greeted her "Did you have a good time with the girls? Did they look after you?"

"Yeah, I had a great time and they looked after me very well"

Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed Sams arm.

"Come Sam, your gonna be late" she said, dragging her away.

"See you later" Phil called after her and she smiled in return.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam stepped off the bus and walked the short journey home. She opened the front door to find her mother stood waiting for her.

"Hi honey, how'd it go? Whats the lecturers like? Did you work hard?"

Sam turned and closed the door, rolling her eyes. She had expected this interogation from her mother but did not like answering her questions.

"It went ok, the lecturers are nice and yes, I did work hard" she said, answering the questions in order.

"Come on Sam, I want to hear more than that! What's it like?"

"It's fine mum. The course sounds interesting and I like the lecturers. I made a lot of new friends as well" she continued with a bit more enthusiasm. "Theres Jo and Honey and Emma and..."

"I don't want to hear about them Samantha. Your not there to make friends, your there to work hard so you can get a decent job when you leave. I don't want you seeing these 'friends' again if their going to put you off your work" Sams mum said sternly.

"But mum, their not..."

"I don't want to hear another word"

"But..."

"No buts Samantha! Now go upstairs and get some work done"

Sam knew it would be pointless to argue so she glared at her mother and slowly dragged herself upstairs upstairs, intending on making a start on the essay Dr Wallis had set them.

* * *

The next day, Sam handed her completed essay in and took her seat. She tried to concentrate on what Dr Wallis was saying but found it much more interesting to just dream about him with her head in her hands. By the end of the lecture, she had no notes at all and wondered vaguely how she was going to complete the work he had given them with no information but she didn't dwell on that thought for too long. She'd worry about that when the time came.

* * *

By the following day, she had managed to produce a very badly written essay. She knew it was rubbish but with no notes, there was nothing much she could do about it. She handed it in, dreading getting it back, and took her previous essay from the pile on Dr Wallis' desk. Heading over to her usual seat, she flicked the first page over to find a note attached.

'excellent piece of work, I'm very impressed. Hugh'

Sam looked up to see Dr Wallis smiling at her. she returned the smile, pleased he was impressed with her work and a quick glance round at the people surrounding her told her that noone elsae had recieved a note. This only added to her feeling of elation and she stared at her shoes until her face had gone back to its normal colour.

She spent the next hour and a half listening intently and taking notes, making sure she did not find herself in the same situation as she had the previous night. At the end of the lesson, she packed away all her books and joined the queue of people waiting to leave the room but turned back as she heard her name.

"Samantha?" Dr Wallis called to her "Would you remain behind for a moment please?.."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam turned back and stepped out of the queue, wondering why she was being kept behind. Her heart thudded loudly and her stomach did backflips at the thought of him and her alone in the room. Dr Wallis waited until the room was empty then strode from his desk over to her, stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"Samantha I was so impressed with the work you handed in yesterday that I found the essay you wrote last night and had a flick through it before I looked at everyone elses. Im sorry to have to tell you this but it is absolutely disgraceful compared to the first one...What happened?"

Sam looked away, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't take many notes in class" she said. "I-I wasn't feeling myself"

"Clearly" he reprimanded "This is not the level of work I'd expect of someone who recieved top grades in high school. I'll expect better work tonight." he said sternly.

"Yes sir" she said in a small voice. She hated being in trouble.

"On a different note, I was extremely pleased with the first essay. It was very well written and well presented. Your obviously a very intelligent young lady." Sam blushed and looked down at her shoes, not knowing what to say. "I like intelligent girls" he said in a low voice as he moved himself closer to Sams body. Sam remembered what Phil had said about him always hitting on the young girls but she did not move away, she was enjoying their close proximity. She really liked him and was pretty sure he liked her back. There was definately a spark between them.

By now, they were mere inches apart. Sam could feel the electricity between them and shivered as he reached out and touched her arm, leaving goosebumps behind as he brushed his fingers lightly over her bare arms, moving his hands up towards her shoulders.

Sam was in total shock, she had fancied Dr Wallis from the moment she had laid eyes on him but had never even imagined him fancying her back. As she looked up into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there and then and feel his lips on hers. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her in closer so their bodies were touching. Sams heart beat so fast and loud she was surprised Hugh couldn't hear it! He looked deeply into her blue eyes then leant forwards as if to kiss her but stopped a couple of centimetres away, wanting her to kiss him. Sam obliged without hesitation and closed the small gap between them, brushing her lips over his. She pulled back and they looked at each other for a second before Dr Wallis leant forwards for a second time and kissed her again, this time with more passion.

Suddenly, Sam came to her senses and pulled away.

"Dr Wallis, I don't think we should be doing this" she said uncomfortably

"Call me Hugh, please, and I don't see why not. I really like you Samantha and I know you feel the same spark as I do everytime we touch or make eye contact." He pulled her back into him and kissed her again, slowly and gently. Sam made no objection at all and kissed him back, never wanting this to end. Eventually she pulled away, very reluctantly, and leant her forehead against his.

"I'm late for meeting my friends" she whispered.

"Ok, you'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow Samantha" he said as he let go of her.

Sam picked up her bag and opened the door.

"Its just Sam" she said with a smile as she left the room...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Where have you been?" Jo asked as Sam walked into the canteen fifeen minutes late.

"Sorry, I got held up" she replied then bought her lunch and took a seat between Jo and Honey.

"You mean you were in trouble" Jo said knowledgeably.

"No...not really...ok, just a little bit"

"How?"

"Well apparently my homework was not up to standard." Jo laughed

"I can't believe you've in trouble before Phil, he's usually the first."

Sam smiled, her face slightly red and hoped noone would guess there was something more to it but unfortunately for Sam, Jo had already sensed there was something Sam was not telling them. She opened her mouth to ask then closed it again, deciding not to ask now and embarass Sam but wait until later when they were alone.

The girls chatted away about everything and anything but Sam did not join in. She was lost in thoughts about Hugh, wondering if he thought them kissing had been a mistake. She certainly didn't, she had enjoyed every minute of it. Her thoughts were interupted by Phil who left his group of friends and pulled a seat up next to Sam.

"Good afternoon ladies" he said "and how are we all today?"

"We're all fine" Honey said. "Well all of us apart from Sam, she was in trouble for not doing her work properly. Phil turned to look at Sam with an air of surprise.

"Really? There was me thinking that you were our resident goody-two shoes. Tut tut Samantha"

Sam didn't know what to say so stayed silent and smiled shyly at Phil.

"Well, we'de better be going" Jo said "Don't want to be late. Come on Sam, we're going to the same building"

Sam put her rubbish in the bin, picked up her bag and left the canteen. saying goodbye to Phil and the girls. Jo waited a few moments before she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So what really happened with Dr Wallis?" she asked as soon as they were out of eashot of the others.

"What?" Sam said, her heart sinking. She didn't really want anyone to know about her and Hugh.

"Come on Sam, it was pretty obvious by the look on your face when you came into the canteen that something else happened. Come to think of it, the look on your face now is also a bit of a giveaway."

"I don't know what you mean" Sam siad innocently, trying to look confused.

"Ok" Jo said, obviously unconvinced. "Just remember he has a bad reputation where young girls are concerned."

"Yeah, I know" Sam said quietly.

"Did he try anything on with you?"

"No...well...yes actually"

Jo stopped walking and turned so she was standing infront of Sam. She held Sams lower arms, preventing her from walking away.

"What did he do?" Jo asked, her concern for her new friend evident.

"Well, at first, I thought he kept me back because I was in trouble. He told me the essay I wrote last night was terrible and not up to standard, then he started talking about about how good my previous essay had been and how impressed he was with it and how intelligent he thinks I am. Next thing I knew he was standing only inches away from me and he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I pulled away and said I didn't think we should be doing that, it wasn't appropriate. He said there was a spark between us and there was no reason why we shouldn't do it. He kissed me again...and I let him."

"You let him!? Even though you knew of his reputation?"

"It felt right."

Jo gave Sam an exasperated look.

"So this guy keeps you behind, tells you how bad your work is and how it's not good enough for him. He makes you feel ashamed of yourself, then when your really low, he showers you with compliments like telling you how intelligent you are and how much you impress him, then he makes a move on you. Can't you see what he did Sam? He made you feel terrible then raised your spirit, made you feel elated and grateful to him so when he kissed you, you wouldnt pull away."

Sam stayed silent for a few moments, staring into Jos eyes which showed both concern and exasperation.

"I think we're late for class" she said icily.

Jo sighed and walked away.

"Just think about what I said" she called over her shoulder as she turned the corner, out of sight. Sam started walking quickly to her next class, knowing she was late and also totally convinced that Jo was wrong...


	6. Chapter 6

Sam got home at the usual time that night, flopped down on the sofa and switched the t.v on. She flicked aimlessly thorugh the channels, looking for something to take her mind off of Hugh when she heard a voice behind her.

"What do you think your doing young lady?" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a rest mum, I've had a long day"

"Samantha if you want to pass this course there is no time for rest, now get up those stairs and get some work done. Those textbooks won't read themselves."

"Yes ma'am" Sam grumbled under her breath as she slowly pulled herself up from the couch and climbed the stairs with no intention of working at all. It was at moments like this that Sam almost desperately wished she had chosen to live in halls. She threw herself on the bed and pulled her phone out to text Jo, giving her the address and asking her to come round. She got a reply saying Jo would be round soon then Sam curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

"Samantha, theres someone at the door for you!"

Sam woke with a start and had to take a moment to think who could possibly want to see her before she remembered Jo was coming over.

"Samantha did you hear me?"

"I'm coming...I'm coming"

She descended the stairs to the front door and found Jo standing there awkwardly while her mother fired questions at her, mainly about her studies.

"Mum this is Jo" Sam intervened to save Jo from further interogation. "Jo this is my mum"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Nixon"

"Yes you too"she said in a disapproving voice then spoke to her daughter with her eyes still on Jo. "I thought you were working Samantha, you can't afford any distractions"

"Jo's helping me out with something, aren't you Jo?" Sam gave Jo a pointed look from behind her mothers back and she caught on quickly.

"Yes, Sam needs advice on something and I want to help her" Jo said, staring straight into Sams eyes, knowing that Sam knew what she was talking about.

"Come on upstairs" Sam said, holding the door open for Jo to enter. Both girls climbed the stairs, watched by a disapproving Alice Nixon.

* * *

"Nice room" Jo commented

"Thanks, do you want a drink or something?"

"No thanks" She perched on the end of the bed, watching Sam. "So I assume the real reason you asked me here is to talk about Hugh Wallis?"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen sense yet?"

"If you mean have I seen that what we did was wrong and have I seen that he's trying to control me then the answers no" Sam said firmly. Jo sighed deeply and spoke in an almost pleading tone.

"Sam what do I have to do to make you see?"

"Make me see what? Hughs a really nice bloke! I like him and he likes me so wheres the harm in it? What is so wrong about us?"

"Well for a start he's your lecturer! He's a lot older than you and if this gets out you'll both be in serious trouble. He'll probably be fired!"

Sam sat down on the bed next to Jo and spoke gently.

"Look Jo, we like each other. I know its not allowed and I know we'de be in terrible trouble if we were caught but I guess thats part of the excitement."

Jo twisted round so she was looking directly at Sam.

"And what about Phil Hunter?"

"What about him?"

"Oh come on Sam, it's obvious he likes you. Get rid of Hugh and ask Phil out. Please."

"I'm sorry Jo, I know you don't like it but Hugh and I are together now and you can't stop us!"

"Ok, don't get mad at me. I don't want to fall out with you over this. I want us to stay friends so when he hurts you I can be there for you...and I can say I told you so"

"He's not..." Sam began heatedly then realised it was pointless arguing. Jo was obvously not going to change her mind. "It doesn't matter" she mumbled "Lets talk about something else."

Jo seized the opportunity to get off the subject of Hugh and both girls chatted away animatedly for the next three and a half hours until Jo left.

* * *

The next day, Sam went into uni early to complete some of the work she was supposed to have done the previous night but only managed through half of it before her first class began. Resigning herself to a night of hardwork, she closed her books and headed upstairs to the lecture hall.

Sam took her usual seat and sat gossiping with the girl next to her until Hugh entered the rom. After a few words to the class, he gave out the essays they had handed in the day before. Sam took hers with a smile and flicked it open to find a note attached to the inside.

_Stay behind after class xHx_

Sam put it away in her bag with a smile and concentrated on the work for the next two hours. When the end of the lecture came, she spent a lot longer than usual tidying her books away so that when she had finished, she was alone with Hugh. He closed the door behind the last student and turned to look at Sam who smiled nervously at him. He strode towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmmm, I've been waiting to do that all day"

"Well in that case..." Sam returned the kiss with more passion, running her hands up and down Hughs back while his hands ran through her hair. He gently pushed her back against the desk, his hands beginning a downward journey of her body, stopping when they reached her breasts. Sam suddenly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Whats wrong? We're not moving too fast are we?"

"Not at all" Sam whispered, smiling sexily at him as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. In return, Hugh lifted her top over her head and discarded it on the floor next to where his shirt was now lying. He unclipped her bra and did the same wth that, then he smiled down at Sam who was lying on the desk and slowly lowered his head to her breasts...

* * *

An hour later, Sam pulled her top back over her head as Hugh fastened the buttons on his now crumpled shirt with a grin on his face.

"Wow!" he said "That was amazing Sam!"

"Yeah I know"

"Was that your first time?" Sam nodded shyly.

"Well it definately didn't show"

Sam sorted her hair then leant up and kissed him.

"I'm gonna be late for psychology"

"Well you'd better hurry then, don't want you getting into trouble."

Sam kissed him again and left the room.

* * *

Later on that day, Sam joined Jo and the girls for lunch at their usual table in the canteen.

"Hey Sam" they greeted her "Your not late today, I take it you've not been in more trouble?" Emma said

"Nope" Sam smiled happily. Jo clenched her jaw and said nothing. She had a good idea what had made Sam so happy.

Not long after, Phil and the other boys joined the table. Sam kept catching Phil looking at her and wondered if there was any truth in what Jo had said. Maybe Phil did fancy her.

They started clearing the table when they had all finished eating. Sam didn't have a class for another hour so she was about to head to the library when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Phil standing there.

"Hi"

"Hi, you don't have a class just now do you?"

"No"

"Will you walk with me?"

"Erm...sure"

They left the canteen, headed down downstairs and outside into the grounds in silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked when they were outside. "I assume you do want to talk about something rather than walk in silence"

"Yeah...yeah there is something actually."

Phil stopped walking and took Sams hand, taking her over to a nearby bench and pulling her down next to him. Sam could sense the tension around him and looked at him questioningly.

"Sam...I...erm...I really like you" Sam could see where this was heading and panicked on the inside. How was she going to get out of this? " I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

Phil looked into her eyes for the first time since the conversation started. Sam didn't know what to say, she really didn't want to hurt Phil or let him down but at the same time she didn't want to compromise her relationship with Hugh.

Phil seemed to get the message from her silence. His eyes dropped to his feet and he let go of her hand.

"Ok" he mumbled "I understand". He got up and walked away, shoulders hunched and head down. Sam felt a rush of sympathy towards him. He looked crushed. It was obvious to her now that he really liked her.

"Hey Phil, wait up!" She shouted after him.He deserved some kind of explanation. Phil turned around to look at her hopefully.

"I...I...I'd love to go out with you sometime" She heard herself say then immediately mentally kicked herself.

Phils face lit up and he pulled her into a hug.

"You serious?"

"Yeah"

"Great, I'll arrange something fun then."

"Right"

Phil pulled back and pecked her cheek lightly then walked away, this time with his head held high, leaving Sam to stare after him, wondering what she'd got herself into now...


	7. Chapter 7

Sam skipped her next lecture and went to find Jo instead, She sat outside Jo's class until the lesson finished ten minutes later and Jo filed out along with the rest of the class.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you had a class now."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be in psychology but I need your help. Now."

"Ok what's up?"

"Not here. Let's go somewhere a bit more private."

"Sure, outside?"

"Ok"

"So what's up?" Jo asked when they were in the grounds.

"erm...Phil asked me out."

"Really? Thats great!" Jo smiled excitedly before the looked changed to a frown. "You said yes, right?" she said, noting the worried expression on Sams face.

"Right" The wide grin spread across Jo's face again.

"So you've broken up with Hugh then? Thats great!"

"Erm...well...thats the catch..." Jo's eyes flew wide open as she realised what Sam was saying.

"You havn't broken up with Hugh? Then what were you thinking saying yes to Phil?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to say yes but...he looked so sad. I didn't want to upset him...it just sort of slipped out."

"Sam you can't have both of them, it's not fair on them. Your gonna have to choose between them."

"I know..I know, I just don't want to let either of them down."

"Well if they find out your two-timing them they'll both be let down, not to mention yourself." Sam sighed and flopped down on a nearby bench.

"What am I gonna do Jo?" she asked as Jo sat down next to her.

"Your gonna go in there and let Hugh down gently. Tell him you're too young for him and his feelings are not reciprocated, then go find Phil and arrange a night out."

"I can't...I...I just..."

"Best do it now Sam" Jo said gently "Before anything more happens with Hugh."

Sam turned and looked at Jo guiltily. It took a moment to register in Jo's mind what Sam was implying but when it did, she drew back from her with one hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide open. "What!? You've already...this just gets better! Is there anything else I should know? Is there a third bloke on the scene for instance!?" Sam shook her head. She couldn't blame Jo for being angry, Phil was her friend and she was right. Sam was messing him about. "Sam, I can't make this decision for you, it's down to you now." She stood up to leave. "You know where I am if you need me."

She walked off leaving Sam alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sam sat on the bench, alone for quite some time, just thinking and replaying the conversations with Phil and Jo inside her head. She was glad of the distraction when someone called her name, she felt like her head was going to burst.

"Hey Sam!" She turned to see Phil jogging towards her, his bag swinging behind him. She couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"Hi" She plastered a smile on her face and hoped he couldn't tell it was fake.

"Why weren't you in psychology? I was waiting for you outside the class and some girl told me you hadn't turned up. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like going. I had other things on my mind."

"Oh, ok. Hey I was thinking, how about we go out on Friday night? We could go for a bite to eat and then the cinema or bowling or whatever you wanna do afterwards." Sam smiled and tried to muster up some enthusiasm.

"Yeah sounds great."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure"

Phil leant forwards and kissed her gently and to Sams surprise, she didn't pull away. Phil was a damn good kisser! He pulled back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"See you Friday" he whispered then went off to catch his bus home.

* * *

The next day, Sam had no lectures at all so she was free to stay at home all day if she wanted however she knew if she did, her mum would make her study so she neglected to tell her she had no classes. Sam had decided the previous night she would go into Uni anyway and spend some time with Hugh.

"Bye mum, I'm off"

"Bye Samantha, work hard" Sam mouthed the words along with her mother. They were the same words she was sent off with every morning.

She got off the bus at the stop nearest the Uni and began the short journey up towards the building.

"Sam?" said a surprised voice behind her. Sam turned to see Phil and one of his friends walking towards her.

"Hi Phil"

"I thought this was your day off. What are you doing here?"

"I...erm...I have to see my lecturer about something" she said truthfully.

"Oh right. You remember Zain right? I introduced you two on our first day."

"Yeah, Hi"

"Hey" he said while looking her up and down.

"Don't you even think about it!" Phil said aggresively as he caught the look. "She's my girlfriend, you keep your hands off!"

"Ok...Ok, whatever"

Phil leant down and kissed Sam then walked the rest of the way to the Uni with his arm around her waist, as though emphasising to Zain that she was all his.

She shook him off as soon as they entered the grounds, not wanting Hugh to see them together.

"I'd better go, I'll catch you later"

"Ok babe, don't I get a kiss first?"

Sam looked around discreetly to make sure he wasn't around to see them then kissed Phil quickly on the lips and ran off to see Hugh...


	8. Chapter 8

"Come and see me again soon" Hugh said with a smile as he kissed Sam goodbye and held the door open for her to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow...for a repeat performance" she whispered in his ear.

"Looking forward to it already"

Sam stepped out into the corrider and leant up to kiss Hugh one last time.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat right behind Sam and Hugh whos lips were pressed firmly together. They sprung apart immediately as though a bolt of electricity had shot through them and looked round to see who had caught them.

"Jo" Sam sighed in relief seeing her leaning casually against the wall. "It's only you"

"Yes it's only me, fortunately for you two. If you have to do that at least be careful about it, don't kiss in corridors for Gods sake!"

"I didn't think there was anyone there" Sam mumbled guiltily, looking up at Hugh who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hugh this is my best friend, Jo Masters" Sam introduced them "She already knows about us"

"Just as well, that could have been a nasty surprise" he said light heartedly, holding out a hand for Jo to shake.

"Oh believe me it was" She said calmly, staring at his outstretched hand with no inkling to take hold of it. "The image of my best friend kissing a bloke who is older than her father is enough to put me off my lunch. It's just as well I've already eaten."

Sam frowned at her, silently asking her to be civilised towards Hugh but she ignored Sam and glared at him who threw her a very dirty look back as Sam stood awkwardly between them.

"Well I'll let you two _lovely_ ladies get on" Hugh said finally, not taking his eyes off Jo.

"I'll see you later babe" he said to Sam as he leant down to kiss her, checking the corridor was clear first. His eyes never left Jo's disgusted face as he kissed Sam tenderly.

"Bye" she said as she pulled away. His eyes left Jo as Sam looked up at him and instead he concentrated on her.

"See you tomorrow" he walked back into his room and closed the door.

"Eurgh! How can you like that guy!?" Jo burst out the moment the door had closed. "He's so slimy!"

"There was no need to be rude to him" Sam replied angrily. "Just because you don't like the fact we're together doesn't mean you have to hate him!"

"Sam he's so sneaky!"

"If you just gave him a chance..." Sam began but she was cut off by Jo who seemed to be on a tirade against Hugh

"His eyes were on me the whole time you were kissing as though to rub it in my face that your together and you should have seen the looks he was giving me when you weren't watching. He..."

"Jo please stop" Sam interupted. "Lets not talk about it anymore, we'll only argue."

They fell into silence as they walked down the corridor, little knowing that Hugh was standing at the other side of the door listening to every word exchanged. He grinned to himself as he thought if he kept playing up infront of Jo he would drive the girls apart and Sam would be all his.

* * *

Sam and Jo walked in silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was Jo who finally broke it.

"So how did Phil take it?" she asked pleasantly. Sam wrinkled her forehead, looking confused. "I assume you broke up with him as your still with..." she paused, thinking about all the words that she could fit in to describe Hugh but she didn't want to srgue anymore "...Hugh" she finished. Sam looked away guiltily, knowing that Jo was going to hit the ceiling.

"You are unbelievable Sam! Your still stringing them both along?" Sam gave a tiny nod of her head. "Your acting like a whore Sam and noone wants to be seen with a whore! Your gonna lose them both sooner or later" Sams eyes filled with tears.

"Jo...I.." she began tearfully but Jo cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! Your not just cheating on anyone, have you forgotten that Phil is one of my oldest friends!?" Sam looked away, it had totally slipped her mind that Phil was a good friend of Jo's so Jo was bound to be angry at her and stick up for him. " I don't want Phil to be angry with me and he will be if he finds out I knew about you and..._him_ and didn't say anything!"

"Jo...please..." Sams tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks

"Just leave it Sam, your not the person I thought you were" Jo said coldly "I want nothing more to do with you"

With that, Jo turned on her heel and walked away from Sam without a backwards glance, leaving Sam to wonder of she had lost her friend for good...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I havn't been in a very fanficy mood lately and it took me ages to type this up cause I chiseled the top of my finger off at work :(**

**Thankyou to everyone whos reviewed so far, this chapters for you :)**

Sam wandered outside and sat down on the same bench she'd argued with Jo on a few days ago. She put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. Jo was the best friend she'd ever had, even though they'd only known each other a short time and now Sam had lost her over a couple of guys. A thought hit Sam suddenly, if she'd lost Jo she'd probably lost the other girls too as they were more friendly with Jo than her. This did nothing to improve her mood and she sobbed harder into her hands.

* * *

"Hey Phil, you coming to the pub later?" Mickey Webb asked Phil as them and a couple of other lads headed down to the bus stop. "We were thinking, start in the pub and then move onto a club." 

"Sorry Mickey, I've got a hot date tonight" Phil said with a grin

"Oh yeah, with Sam, I forgot"

"Aww young love...bless" Smithy teased

"Shut up" Phil said good naturedly though his cheeks were a little rosier than usual. "Your just jealous cause you could never get a girl as gorgeous and intelligent as Sam."

"Speaking of Sam, isn't that her over there?"

Phil looked over to where Zain was pointing. She was sitting on a bench on her own, shaking slightly with her head in her hands.

"Is she crying?" Phil asked with obvious concern.

"Must have remembered your date tonight" Smithy said while Zain and Mickey sniggered.

"I'll catch you guys later, I'd better go talk to her."

"Ok, we might see you at the pub tomorrow?"

"Sure" Smithy, Zain and Mickey carried onto the bus stop while Phil made his way over to Sam.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Sam jumped and turned to see Phil sitting beside her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Hi Phil, it's...nothing"

"It can't be nothing if it's upset you babe"

"Its just...I've made such a mess of everything" she said tearfully. Phil moved his hand from her shoulder down to her back and rubbed it gently. "Jo and I had a big argument. She stormed off and now she's not talking to me."

"Oh, Sam, I've known Jo for a long time and I know she never stays angry at people for long, believe me I know. I'm always annoying her, getting on her nerves and she's still friends with me. She's not one to hold a grudge."

"She was really angry with me though"

"She'll come round"

"I hope your right Phil"

"Course I am babe, I'm always right" he grinned at her and recieved a small smile in return. A fresh wave of tears escaped Sams eyes. Phil was being so nice to her, unaware that she was cheating on him with someone twice their age. He was just making her feel even more guilty than before.

"Hey, come here" Phil said as she began to sob harder. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder. "Sshh" he soothed, still rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Are you feeling any better now?" he asked her after a while, when her sobs had subsided.

"I don't deserve you" Sam whispered into his shoulder "I'm a horrible person"

"No your not Sam don't say that" she stayed silent. "So what about our date tonight? Shall we cancel and find anther time?"

"No, lets go. I'm sure you can find a way to cheer me up."

"Yeah I'm sure I can" he said with a grin

"I promise I won't cry" she smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Good, lets go then" They walked down to the bus stop hand in hand and Phil waited for Sams bus to come first so he knew she was getting home safely.

She clambered on and paid the driver after a goodbye kiss from Phil and watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Samantha theres a boy at the door for you!" Sams mum called up up the stairs to her. 

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. She added the finishing touches to her makeup and pulled the front bits of her loosely curled hair back, pinning it with a pretty silver clip then she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

"Wow" Phil exclaimed when he saw her. "Sam you look gorgeous!"

"Thankyou" she said shyly

"Samantha a word please!" her mum said, holding the kitchen door open for Sam to enter

"I'll just be a minute" she whispered to Phil then walked into the kitchen, followed by her mother.

"Who's that?" Alice demanded

"His names Phil, he's a friend"

"Just a friend?"

"erm...not exactly..."

"Samantha I told you before you started university that you'd have no time for boyfriends. You should be staying in tonight to work, not go gallavanting off with some boy."

"Mum I can't study twenty-four seven" Sam replied calmly

"I don't expect you to honey" Sam resisted the urge to snort loudly "I just don't think you'll have time for a boyfriend too. I won't have you failing all your exams because of him so I don't want you to see him again after tonight, is that clear?"

Sam stared at her mother with exasperation, not able to stay calm anymore. "I'm not a kid anymore mum! You can't order me around anymore!" she said heatedly

"While you live under my roof you'll obey my rules and right now I am ordering you not to see him again" Alice said sternly

"No" Sam suppressed a smirk, enjoying winding her mother up.

"Samantha if you disobey me so help me I'll..."

"What?" Sam interupted "Ground me? Lock me in my room? Like I said mum, I'm not a kid. I can do what I like whenever I like and right now I'm going out with my boyfriend." She turned her back on her mother and calmly walked out the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Phil asked

"Yeah, lets get out of here" she took Phils hand and pulled him out the door before her mother came after her.

"So what was all that about?" he asked when the door was safely closed behind them

"Oh it's nothing. Just mum being...mum. She thinks I'm still ten years old! She actually told me I'm forbidden to see you again after tonight!" Sam said incrediously

"You told her where to go right?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let her interfere"

"Good, now come on, I'm taking you to that little resturant by the riverside"

"Sounds good, I like that place"

Phil put his arm around her shoulders and lead her off down the street, little realising that Alice Nixon was watching their every move, determined to pull them apart at all costs...

* * *

**All reviews are very much appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this chapters for Jodie who gave me the kick up the backside I needed to update this : )**

"You didn't have to pay for my meal Phil. It was really sweet of you and everything but I should have paid for my own."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, it was my treat."

"Thank you" she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly.

"No problem, now where are we going?"

"Erm…how about we go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure"

They headed off in the direction of the park, hand in hand.

* * *

"Its really nice here" Sam said as they sat on a bench overlooking the lake.

"Yeah it's so peaceful" They sat in silence, just cuddling up to each other to keep warm while watching the swans gliding along on the water effortlessly and other couples walking by, holding hands or linking arms.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a while?" Phil asked as night time settled in "We could watch a DVD or something?"

"Yeah I'd like that. Anything to keep me from going home to mum, she'll be in a fowl mood when I get in."

"How can you stick living with her?"

"Well, it's hard but I just about manage it. I haven't slit my wrists yet so I think I'm doing quite well" Phil laughed

"Wait until you meet my mum; she's the exact opposite of yours. She's really easy going and she's dying to meet you. I told her all about you and she loves you already!" Sam smiled wistfully.

"I wish my mum was like that" she said quietly as her and Phil slowly made their way to the exit.

* * *

"Here we are" Phil said while leading her up the driveway to a large house. "Mum, I'm home!" he yelled when he had opened the front door.

"Hello dear, how was the date?" A small dark haired woman appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Oh, hello dear, you must be Samantha?"

"Yes" Sam said while stepping forward to shake Phil's mum's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Hunter"

"It's Lynne dear, I'll have none of this 'Mrs Hunter' nonsense, it makes me feel old" she laughed while shaking Sam's hand. "Anyway how'd it go?"

"It was nice" Phil said "We went for a meal then a walk in the park"

"You went for a meal? I hope you paid Phil, no matter how much she argued with you"

"Of course I paid" Phil replied defensively

"Good, come on through here dears, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks" Phil and Sam replied in unison.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it then." Lynne walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her, and headed up the stairs.

"Your mum is really nice" Sam said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah she's great. So will I stick a DVD on?"

"No, I won't have time to watch it, I'll have to go home soon." she said regretfully

"Sam your nineteen, can't you stay out as long as you want?"

"Well, yeah…but mum doesn't like me coming home in the small hours and trust me, it's much easier to just go home a bit early and keep the peace."

"She can't control you all your life Sam"

"Yeah but according to her, she can while I live under her roof."

"You won't let her split us up will you?"

"Course not Phil, she can interfere all she likes and believe me, she will..but she won't break us up"

"Glad to hear it. Now, come here" he reached over to Sam and, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into what started as a tender kiss but became more and more passionate with every minute until they were disturbed by a sudden loud noise. They broke apart as Lynne re-entered the room and banged the door behind her before turning to face the teenagers.

"Don't stop on my account, you kids carry on, pretend I'm not here" she walked right past them and settled herself down on the sofa, next to Sam.

"Erm...mum?" Phil questioned her

"What is it dear?" Lynnse asked without turning away from the television she had just switched on.

"Erm…it's nothing. I'd better be off anyway" Sam said uncertainly

"Ok babe, see you on Monday?"

"Yeah" Phil walked her to the door

"Sorry about mum, she's a bit embarrassing at times" Sam laughed

"At least she's nice...and she's ok with us."

"Yeah. Are you gonna be ok walking home alone? I'll come with you if you want?"

"No I'll be fine. It's only a couple of streets. See you on Monday."

"Bye" Phil planted one last kiss on Sam's lips before she left.

* * *

"I'm home mum!" Sam called out as she opened the front door.

"Hello Samantha, I was beginning to think you weren't coming home."

"It's not that late"

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes I had a great time"

"Where did you go?" Alice had a smile on her face whilst talking to her daughter but Sam knew her all too well. The smile did not extend to her eyes. She was probably formulating plans to break up her and Phil as they spoke.

"Phil took me to the new restaurant on the main street and we went to the park then back to Phil's house."

"Oh, he invited you back to his house did he? Does he live nearby?"

"Yeah, just a few streets away, it's about a ten minute walk."

Alice suppressed a smirk as she stored that information away in her mind. Knowing where Phil lives might come in very useful one day.

"You had fun then?

"Yeah"

"That's good"

Sam turned and headed upstairs to her room, knowing she'd have to be wary around her mother now as she was definately planning something.

* * *

The following evening, Sam was up in her room reading her favourite book. She spent a lot of time in her room, mainly to avoid her mother and the constant lectures about how she's going to fail her exams if she doesn't work for them. She jumped involuntarily as her phone beeped, breaking the silence.

_Hey gorgeous, can't wait till Monday, want to come over now? Pxx_

Sam closed her book and text Phil back.

_Sure, I'll be over in 10 xSx_

She opened her wardrobe and picked out a nice strappy top to go with her jeans, straightened her hair, applied some make-up and sprayed her favourite perfume on her wrist to make her smell nice. She slipped on a pair of dolly shoes, grabbed her coat and ran downstairs.

"Mum! I'm away out!"

"Where are you going?" her mum shouted back from the living room.

"I'm…erm…going to Jo's. I might stay over"

"Ok, have fun"

Sam closed the door behind her and made the short journey to Phil's house.

* * *

"Hi gorgeous" he said with a cheeky grin when he opened the door. "I've been waiting for you. Come on in" Sam stepped over the threshold into the hall and took off her shoes and coat. "My mums away all night" Phil said with a grin.

"Aww, your gonna be lonely then"

"Well I was hoping you'd keep me company" he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. "Lets go and sit down" Phil took one of Sam's hands, led her into the living room and pulled her down on the sofa with him.

"Phil, can I ask you something?"

"Of course babe, you can ask me anything"

"Why is your dad not around?" Sam immediately noted the change in Phil's expression. The smile dropped off his face to be replaced with a downcast look. "I-I'm sorry Phil, I-I shouldn't have said anything" Sam stuttered, thinking she'd upset him.

"its ok babe...he works a lot. I don't see him very often and when I do it's only for an hour or two. He usually comes home once or twice a month."

"Oh, that must be really hard"

"Nah, not really. It was at first but…well…me and mum are ok, we get on great and after a while I just kinda stopped missing him. What about your dad? I haven't heard you talking about him"

"I don't know him. He left before I was born; I think mum got on his nerves too much. I've never met or heard from him...he never sends birthday or Christmas cards…I don't think he even knows I exist. I think, maybe, that's why mum is the way she is. She wants to prove to everyone, including herself that she can bring me up single handed."

"Oh, haven't you ever thought about tracking him down?"

"No, not really. I used to when I was little but now…I just think that if he wants to know me he can get in touch himself and if he doesn't know I exist then I guess it wouldn't be very fair of me to spring it on him. If he has a new family, I could ruin it for him and then he would hate me anyway which would be worse than not knowing him at all."

"I don't think he'd hate you babe" Phil said gently, sensing that Sam was close to tears. "Anyway..." he said, wanting to steer the conversation away to something a bit less disheartening. "That was a depressing conversation and I think I know just the thing to cheer you up" He grinned cheekily at her and pushed her back before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately. She moaned gently as she ran her fingers through his short hair. His hands began to wander down to her breasts but she pulled away before they could reach their destination.

"Are you sure you want this Phil?" she asked, not wanting him to regret anything in the morning.

"Of course I'm sure babe. Are you?" she placed her lips over his in response "Let's…take this…upstairs…shall we?" Phil asked in-between kisses. Sam took his outstretched hand and allowed herself to be guided out of the room and up the stairs.

"Are you sure your mum won't be home tonight?" Sam asked a little apprehensively.

"Positive babe" Phil replied as he pulled Sam into the bedroom with him and kicked the door shut behind them…

**Now we all know what happens when Phil kicks the bedroom door shut...: )**

**Reviews are very much appreciated : )**


	11. Chapter 11

"Phil, I'm home!" Lynne called up the stairs the following morning. Sam sat bolt upright in bed, panicking.

"Oh no your mums home, I have to get home! How am I gonna get passed her? I can't…"

"Shh, Sam calm down babe, its ok" Phil said as he gently pulled her back down next to him. "My mums cool with stuff like this."

"She won't mind that I stayed over?"

"Nope, I'd better go down and see her. You get dressed, I'll be back soon." Phil clambered out of bed and wrapped his navy blue dressing gown around himself. He winked at Sam before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hi mum did you have a good time?" Phil asked as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Yes thank you Phil, me and the girls had a great time…erm...Phil? Did someone stay over last night? Do you have a girl upstairs?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Lynne bent down and picked up Sam's pink dolly shoes. "Unless these are yours…" Phil laughed at the thought of him wearing pink dolly shoes.

"No, there Sam's. She stayed over."

"Oh, shame. I'd have liked to have seen you wearing these. So where is she?"

"Upstairs"

"Did you two…you know?"

"Erm…yes" Phil looked a little embarrassed but Lynne seemed perfectly comfortable, almost pleased.

"Aww" she smiled "My little Phillips all grown up" she messed his hair up as she spoke.

"Gerroff mum!" Phil said as he ducked out of her reach.

"Go and get Sam down, I'll put some breakfast on." She strode away into the kitchen and soon the sound of sizzling bacon filled the house.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Sam asked uncertainly "She doesn't mind me staying over?"

"Stop worrying babe, she's fine with it, now come on and get some breakfast" Phil replied as they walked downstairs together, fully dressed.

"Good morning Sam dear" Lynne said as they entered the kitchen. "Did you and Phil have fun last night then?" A pink tinge appeared on Sams cheeks.

"Mum!" Phil said, clearly embarrassed

"What is it dear?" Lynne asked innocently. Phil just rolled his eyes at Sam who stifled a giggle. "You two go and sit through there and I'll bring these through when their ready."

"Great thanks mum" Phil replied as he took Sam's hand and pulled her through to the living room. He flopped down on the sofa and pulled her down next to him.

"I can't believe how cool your mum is" Sam said. Phil smirked.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Samantha?"

"I wish my mum was more like yours" she said quietly. Their conversation was interrupted by Lynne who brought their bacon rolls and mugs of tea through.

"Eat up dears; I guess you'll need your energy after last night." She smirked and left the room.

"I'm going to have to have serious words with her" Phil said as Sam's cheeks glowed.

"At least shes not yelling at you like my mum would"

"Yeah I guess so"

* * *

"I'd better be off soon" Sam announced ten minutes later when they had finished eating.

"Ok babe, finish your tea first." They finished drinking and cuddled up on the sofa together for a while until Sam decided she had better be getting off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then babe" Phil said as she put her shoes on.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the bus stop?"

"Sure"

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs Hu…erm…Lynne!" she called through to the kitchen where Lynne was sat with a mug of tea and the morning paper.

"That's ok dear, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye babe" Phil said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Bye" she replied when they broke apart. She turned, opened the door and walked away, out of Phil's sight.

* * *

"So did you have a good weekend?" Zain asked Phil as they stood at the bus stop the following morning waiting for Sam's bus to get in.

"Yes I did actually, I had a great weekend"

"You didn't come to the pub on Saturday night. You said you would."

"Yeah sorry about that mate, Sam came over and we had a night in."

"Oh yeah?" Zain asked , a smirk creeping across his lips. "And what did you and Sam get up to then?"

"Erm…oh look here's her bus"

"Did you have sex?" Phil laughed at Zain's bluntness.

"Yes we had sex" Zains smirk became much bigger than before.

"How was she?"

"I'm not gonna answer that!" Phil exclaimed

"Well we've been here waiting for her for ages so I'm guessing she was good and you want to see her again."

"Shh, here she comes. Don't you dare say anything to her!...Hey babe!" He grinned as she leapt down the bus steps, straight into Phil's arms for a kiss.

"Don't mind me" Zain said sarcastically as they locked lips. They broke apart a minute later to find Zain tapping one foot on the ground impatiently. "Finished?" he asked

"For now" Phil replied, draping an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Hey Sam I've just realised, you don't have a class for another two hours. Why are you here so early?"

"I'm gonna work in the library" she lied immediately.

"Your keen aren't you?"

"Well I didn't get much done over the weekend and I've got a psychology essay to hand in which I've only completed half of so I need to get that done." _'Well at least that was the truth'_ Sam thought. _'He doesn't need to know I'm not gonna work on it just now'_ Sam had come into uni early for a different reason entirely.

* * *

"Hey Sam, I wondered when I'd be seeing you again" Hugh Wallis said as she slipped into his room and closed the door behind her. "I've missed you babe"

"I've missed you too" Sam replied as Hugh dropped what he was doing and walked towards her with a grin. He pulled the roller blind over the window down and pinned her against it, kissing her hard. There was no love like there was with Phil; Hugh was purely for the lust.

"I...want you…Sam" Hugh said between kisses. This was all the encouragement Sam needed as she took control, pushing Hugh back to release her. She turned him around so he was the one pinned to the door and kissed him passionately. His hands wandered up as hers travelled down and soon both were in only their underwear. Hugh pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her while removing his only covering as well as hers then made passionate love to her, right there on the floor of the psychology room.

* * *

"Wow!" Hugh exclaimed an hour later. They were both still lying on the floor, panting and covered in dirt from the grimy floor.

"You do realise that I'm never gonna be able to concentrate in here again after that?"

"Oh that's ok" Hugh smirked "If you fall behind I'm sure we could arrange some private lessons."

"Yeah? I like the sound of that" Sam said seductively. "What would that involve exactly?"

"Well…let me show you." Sam giggled as he rolled on top of her and kissed her again, starting round two.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Hugh whined as Sam dressed herself in front of him.

"Yep, sorry"

"Just another half hour?" he asked, standing in front of the door preventing her from leaving.

"I can't, I'll be late for criminology. I'll see you tomorrow though" she smiled at him.

"Mmm, well I suppose I'll let you go. Looking forward to tomorrow already! Bye babe" Hugh kissed her once more before stepping out of the way so she could leave.

Sam walked along the corridor, fastening the top buttons of her shirt with a grin on her face.

"I take it you've just been with Dr Wallis then?" a cold voice behind her said. Sam whipped round and came face to face with Jo who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I have actually" she said defiantly.

"So you're still stringing him and Phil along then?" Sam looked away awkwardly. "I've just been talking to Phil actually. He was telling me how happy you two are together…I actually felt sorry for him."

"You didn't say anything to him did you?" Sam asked, her eyes widening. Jo considered her for a second.

"No…but I should have."

"Please don't tell him Jo!" Sam begged.

"Phil's one of my best friends, if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him he'll be furious with me."

"I can't finish things with him Jo…I just can't. I really like him!"

"So dump Hugh!"

"I like him too" Sam said quietly.

"Well your gonna have to decide Sam because if you haven't finished with one of them by tomorrow I'll tell them both what you've been up to!" Jo pushed past Sam and stalked away, leaving her with a single tear running down her cheek. She pulled herself together, wiped the tear away with the back of her hand and walked away, not knowing that Hugh had been standing just behind the door listening to every word…


	12. Chapter 12

Hugh stood on the other side of the door with a face like thunder. So she was cheating on him was she? He'd have to make her pay for that…

* * *

Sam sat in a corner of the grounds in turmoil, hidden from the rest of the university by a thick gorse bush. _"What on Earth am I gonna_ _do now?" _she thought to herself. _"I can't ditch Phil, I really like him but if I dump Hugh I'll never be able to face one of his_ _classes again and mum will kill me if I don't pass my exams!"_ She sobbed uncontrollably into her hands as emotion rose inside her like a great tidal wave. She turned her head to the side just in time as the contents of her stomach rose and she heaved and vomited on the ground. After a moment, the nausea passed to be replaced with a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. What was happening to her? She had felt ok a minute ago. Was she making herself sick with worry? Somehow she didn't think so. It was a worry she had had for a few days now but kept pushing the little voice to the back of her head dismissing it, hoping against hope that she was wrong because if she wasn't, her situation became ten times more complicated. Suddenly remembering she was supposed to be in criminology, Sam picked up her bag, dried her tears and walked off into the now empty grounds.

* * *

Sam walked into the university canteen after enduring two hours of unprofitable boredom in criminology only to be met with a malicious glare from Jo who was sitting at a table by the door. Sam glanced at her once and gave her a contemptuous look before grabbing a tray and joining the queue by the hatch. She deliberately sat at the opposite side of the hall from Jo and kept her head down but she could still feel Jo's eyes boring into her. After ten minutes she was joined by Phil.

"Hey babe" Sam glanced at Jo again before greeting him.

"Hi Phil" Phil peered down at her face which had suddenly turned milky white.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Her stomach had lurched from the smell emanating from Phil's tray. "Sam?"

"I've got to go" she whispered, tearing her eyes away from the fish Phil was tucking into and running for the door leaving her lunch and bag behind. Sam just reached the toilets just in time before she heaved and brought up the little amount of food she had managed to eat. Again and again she retched until her shaking legs would no longer support her and she fell limply to the floor, leaning her hot head against the cool wall.

"Sam?" whispered a voice. She jumped in fright and looked up to see Phil looking down at her, his concern obvious in his eyes. "Come on" he said kindly "Up you get" He placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up, letting her lean against him to steady herself.

"Why are you here Phil?" she asked weakly

"I was worried about you when you ran out on me like that so I followed you and also…" he held up her bag. "You forgot this. So what's wrong with you? Is it those burgers we had for lunch the other day because I swear they weren't cooked right. I spent most of yesterday on the toilet…"

"It wasn't the burgers Phil" Sam interrupted.

"Then what is it?" She looked up, straight into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant" Time seemed to stand still for both Phil and Sam as he gazed at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Please say something Phil" She whispered, a lone tear making its way down her cheek, dripping off her chin into her pale pink top.

"P-Pregnant? How?"

"I think we both know how Phil"

"Have done a test?"

"Not yet. I couldn't face it"

"Ok…ok" Phil took a deep, steadying breath puffing his cheeks out as he let it go and composed himself. "Let's go get you one and find out"

"But you have a class in ten minutes"

"I think this is more important Sam. Come on lets go" He held out a hand for her to take but she remained where she was, watching him with round eyes.

"I'm scared" she whispered in answer to his questioning look. He stepped forward and took her small, delicate hand in his coarse one.

"Come, on" he said gently "I'll stay with you" He smiled reassuringly at her and she reluctantly let him pull her towards the exit.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were back in the same toilets, Sam taking the test inside a cubicle and Phil waiting patiently outside. He looked up anxiously as the cubicle door opened and she stepped out.

"Well?"

"It's positive" she answered. The tears building in her eyes threatened to overflow.

"Positive?" Phil echoed faintly.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered

"We'll do whatever you want to do Sam. I'll be right behind you whatever you decide. If you go ahead and have it, I'll support and help you and if you decide to have a termination, I'll be there for you." The tears that had been threatening to overspill for the last few seconds cascaded down her cheeks. "It'll be ok babe" Phil said quietly, pulling her into a hug but Sam's tears were not just over her shock. There was also the problem of who the baby's father was…

"My mum's gonna kill me" she moaned, trying not to think of Hugh.

"I'm sure she'll support you once she gets over the initial shock."

"What about my course? I've still got four years to complete, I'm never gonna be able to cope with that and a baby!"

"We'll manage babe" Phil said gently. "Come on, let's go home. You can come back to mine so your mum doesn't ask awkward questions."

"Yeah" Sam agreed quietly. Phil put his arm around her and led her out of the building towards the bus stop.

Sam left her house early next morning, intending to speak to Hugh before class started. She had stayed up late the previous night thinking about her situation and had come to the conclusion that she would have to dump Hugh. Even if the baby was his she could bring it up with Phil and have a proper future with him. He need never know about the fling with her lecturer. As she walked through the university building and up the stairs she wondered what she was going to tell him. Stopping outside his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Inside, Hugh smirked knowing it would be Sam.

"Hey babe" he said as he let her in. "Your keen, coming in at this time"

"Hugh, listen, we need to talk"

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"About…stop it!" she pushed him away as he began to kiss down her neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked politely but there was a hard look in his eyes that discomfited Sam.

"Erm…it's just…I-I don't think we should see each other anymore." She looked up at him apologetically but his face was impassive.

"Can I ask why?"

"I just don't see us having a proper future together"

"Oh right. It's nothing to do with the fact you've been screwing Phil Hunter behind my back?" he asked calmly. Sam looked up in bewilderment to see nothing but anger and resentment in his eyes.

"I-I've not…how…"

"Don't lie to me Samantha! I heard your conversation with your little friend yesterday…and I've spent the entire night wondering how to punish you for using me." Fear gripped Sam's heart as Hugh slammed the door shut and stood with his back against it so there was no way out for Sam. "No one makes a mockery of me Samantha" His eyes flashed dangerously with a look Sam had never seen in them before.

"W-What d-do you…" Hugh closed the gap between them in two long strides and slammed her up against the wall. "What are you doing Hugh?" she gasped completely winded as he kissed down her neck. "Hugh? I really don't think…"

"Shut up!" he snarled and tightened his grip of her "You deserve this." His hands found her belt and he fumbled with it, trying to undo it. Sam's worst nightmare was confirmed: he was going to rape her.

"Get off me!" she yelled and pushed him with all her might. He stumbled sideways and she took her chance, running towards the door but Hugh was too quick for her and reached it first. She gazed up at him in terror as he advanced menacingly on her.

"That was very stupid Samantha" he said softly. "There's no way you can escape from me. I'm going to get what I want from you because if I don't I'll tell young Phil what you've been up to behind his back. I don't think he'll be too pleased do you?" Sam whimpered softly as thoughts of her unborn child sprang to mind. Realising there was nothing she could do; she gave in, falling limply against the wall while Hugh kissed her. "Good girl" he breathed with a smirk. She remained motionless while he had his way with her, trying to fix her numb mind on something other than what Hugh was doing to her.

* * *

"There that wasn't too bad was it?" Hugh asked in a patronising tone. Sam just whimpered in response, she ached all over; bruises were starting to form where he had bitten and slapped her to keep her quiet. "Get dressed" he spat at her as he threw her her clothes "and get out" Sam dressed quickly and quietly and slipped out the door while Hugh's back was turned. She ran along the corridor, trying desperately to hold herself together and with a small scream, ran straight into Jo who fixed her with a penetrating glare and opened her mouth to speak but Sam got there first.

"Not now Jo" she groaned "Please don't start" A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye but she brushed it away before Jo noticed anything.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Her voice was cold and hard.

"Y-Yes" sniffed Sam, looking at the floor and blinking rapidly, determined not to look weak in front of Jo.

"Well?"

"I've just dumped Hugh. I'm sticking with Phil"

"You do occasionally use those brains of yours then do you?" The smile that had crept across her face faltered as she noticed Sam's glistening eyes. "Are you ok Sam? You look like your about to burst into tears"

"I'm fine" she replied faintly "Look Jo, can we forget about all this? Put it all behind us and go back to being friends? Please?" Jo had been her only female companion and the thing Sam needed most of all just now was a friend. Jo considered her for a minute, looking into the deep green eyes which were gazing so intently back at her. Her stony face broke into a grin.

"Of course we can" she said warmly, pulling the smaller girl into a hug. Sam clung to her as if her life depended on it, glad of her friendship but still she wouldn't let her emotions go in front of Jo. Pulling back, Jo held Sam in front of her and peered at her closely. "Are you ok Sam?" At this simple question, emotion almost overwhelmed Sam and she found herself, yet again, fighting back tears.

"I…I-I erm…" she struggled to find the words to tell Jo what Hugh had done to her. "I'm fine" she heard her voice say as she gave a watery smile.

"Ok" Jo didn't look convinced but did not pursue the matter for which Sam was grateful. "Come on then, let's go get something to eat before class, I'm starving" She linked her arm with Sam's and pulled her off towards the canteen glad that, for the moment, their friendship had been repaired…


	13. Chapter 13

Glad to see you ladies have kissed and made up" Phil remarked as he joined Sam and Jo in the canteen.

"Yeah it was just a silly argument we had. We're ok now aren't we?" Jo replied looking at Sam who nodded her head. "Anyway…" Jo continued "I've got a biology lecture in five minutes, haven't you got psychology first Sam?" Again, Sam nodded her head, trying to keep her face neutral but inside she was panicking. She had forgotten about her psychology lectures. There was no way she could face Hugh now. Something of what she was feeling must have shown on her face because when she raised her eyes it was to see Phil watching her with concern.

"You alright Sam? You look a bit queasy."

"I'm fine" she mumbled, looking away across the hall to avoid his eyes. "I'd better go, don't want to be late"

"I'll come with you babe, I'm heading the same direction" Phil said, having not believed what Sam had said. They said goodbye to Jo who turned left at the end of the corridor and disappeared into the crowd of students all trying to get to class.

"So…" Phil began when he was sure no one else was around. "Have you thought anymore about what your gonna do?"

"I've thought of nothing else all night"

"And…" Sam stopped walking and turned to face Phil.

"I want to keep it Phil. I can't stand the idea of having it terminated." Phil's face broke into a huge smile and he took both Sam's hands in his own.

"I'm so glad you said that babe" he whispered. "I've been thinking too and I want you to go ahead with the pregnancy. Like I said yesterday, I'll support you every step of the way." He lowered his head to Sam's level and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she drew back immediately being forcibly reminded of Hugh. "You ok Sam?" Phil asked, taking in her pale face and shaking hands.

"Y-yes" she stuttered "Erm…morning sickness" she lied in answer to his questioning look. Her stomach had started to churn but she knew it was nothing to do with the pregnancy. "Fresh air" she murmured and sped off towards the entrance to the grounds, her panic mounting with every step she took until it was almost constricting her airways.. She couldn't get rid of the tormenting images in her head, the feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth and his body thrusting into her. She ignored Phil who was shouting behind her and the surprised cry's of the people she passed as she ran flat out to the grounds, her tears, mingling with sweat, now pouring freely down her cheeks. She hurtled through the front doors, leapt down the steps and collapsed in a heap in the middle of the grounds. Taking a deep breath, she threw up for the umpteenth time in the last few days, hoping the images in her head would leave her body along with her breakfast.

"What…was that…all…about?" Phil panted as he finally caught up with her, clutching a stitch in his side.

"I'm sorry Phil…I'm so sorry" she sobbed, feeling it necessary to apologise in advance.

"What are you sorry for?" Phil asked as he sat down next to her.

"I-I…" Sam started, on the verge of revealing everything. "I..." An image loomed up infront of her eyes suddenly. She was alone, a single mum to the baby who's father was unkown. Phil hated her for cheating on him, Jo hated her for lying to her about Hugh, her own mother had thrown her out the house, ashamed that any daughter of hers had gotten herself pregnant at the young age of nineteen, she was staying in a grotty B&B all alone in the world with noone but her child who looked remarkably like Hugh... "I don't know" she finished feebly, too scared of the consequences to tell him the truth. Phil pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back gently.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for babe" he told her quietly. He took a shaking hand in his. "Try and calm down Sam. Getting yourself worked up isn't good for you or our little one." Sam nodded her head and took deep, steadying gulps of air while Phil continued to rub her lower back.

"You should go back to class." She said eventually when she was sure she could speak without her voice shaking.

"And what are you gonna do? I don't want to leave you on your own. Not in this state."

"I'll be fine. I think I'll just go home. Mum's working until this evening so I'll have the place to myself." Phil looked like he didn't think much of this suggestion. "I need to be on my own just now Phil. I need to try and get my head around this."

"Ok" Phil stood up "Call me if you need anything"

"Sure" He walked away, back into the building, leaving Sam on her own.

* * *

She sat by herself for a while…or maybe it was minutes, she had lost track of time sitting there hugging her knees close to her chest while watching people moving between classes, not really seeing them. She felt dirt, used and violated. Wanting nothing more than to shower, to rub her skin until it turned raw red in an effort to rid herself of the horrible feeling of him on her and the vile smell that clung to her as a result of her sweating and vomiting.

Standing up, she realised she had dumped her bag before taking off meaning that, assuming no one had moved it, it was sitting in the corridor right outside Hugh's room. She felt terrified at the thought of going back up there but that bag contained her phone, her purse and her keys which she couldn't get home without.

Slowly, reluctantly, she walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall, forcing herself to keep putting one foot in front of the other even though the thought of returning to that room repulsed her. She wondered vaguely why these feelings were hitting her now when less than an hour ago she had stood in that corridor with Phil. Maybe it was the shock? Maybe it was her hormones? Maybe it was because Phil was no longer by her side and she felt vulnerable without him?

* * *

Before Sam knew it, she had reached the psychology corridor…but her bag was gone. Panic, which was so close to the surface now, settled in on her again as her eyes scanned the empty corridor. She turned back thinking she had been mistaken. Maybe she hadn't dropped it in the corridor; maybe she had left it in the canteen but before she could leave a cold voice sounded from behind her stopping her in her tracks.

"Looking for this?" Fear gripped Sam's heart as she whirled round to see Hugh outside his room, dangling her bag on one outstretched finger. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run and don't stop until she had put a safe distance between her and the man stood before her but her fear and trepidation had rooted her to the spot. "Come and get it" Hugh said with a smirk and disappeared back into the room. Sam took tentative steps towards the door, keeping a safe distance just incase he jumped out at her, and peered around the side.

Hugh was sat on one of the students desks, clutching the bag and wearing a satisfied smirk.

"The bag isn't going to come to you, you know" he said looking her straight in the eye. Reluctant as she was to step into the room, she knew she must. She needed her purse to pay the bus fare home and her keys to enter the house. She took a step forward. "Good girl" he said as if he was speaking to a small child

"C-can I have it b-back now p-please?" Sam asked and held her hand out as though to prove to Hugh she wasn't scared of him but her stutter and shaking hand betrayed her.

"You're going to have to earn it" Hugh told her.

"P-please Hugh. Don't..."

"You know what you have to do Samantha" He cut across her "Otherwise I'll tell your little friend everything."

"You already got what you wanted." She whispered, looking at him with complete loathing. "You r-raped me"

"I was just getting started" he whispered back, menacingly "Anyway it wasn't rape. It was pay back for hurting me"

"Well you got your revenge, why do you want to do it again?" she asked tearfully.

"Once isn't enough Samantha." He sat back, leaning on his elbows and surveyed Sam through his light blue eyes. "Come closer" Sam didn't move, whether unwilling or unable, Hugh wasn't sure. He got to his feet and walked towards her. She flinched but didn't move as he merely passed her by and closed the door. "Turn around" he ordered for Sam hadn't moved and was stood with her back to him. Slowly she did so, so as not to anger him. He leant forward and pulled her towards him by her jacket and pinned her against the wall, forcing his tongue inside her mouth…

* * *

"I'll expect you back tomorrow Sam" Hugh said as he opened the door for her. Without a word, she stepped outside with her bag slung over her shoulder and made to walk away but Hugh grabbed her wrist and forced her around. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Without waiting for an answer, he leant down and pressed his lips firmly to hers then turned and strode back into his room. Sam stood for a second, trying to gather rational thoughts but a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell do you think your playing at!?" Sam whirled around on the spot and came face to face with a red, blotchy, obviously furious Jo. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, panic rose inside Sam's chest.

"Jo I can explain…"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your explanations Sam!"

"But it's not what it looked like!" Sam said desperately.

"You were kissing! It's exactly what it looked like!" The two girls stood in silence and looked into each others eyes. Sam's green ones into Jo's brown.

"Jo…I-I…" Sam began, wanting to tell Jo everything but Jo cut across her.

"You've gone too far this time Sam!" she said and with a look of utmost disgust, she turned her back on her former best friend and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after her, slightly confused as to the abrupt end to their conversation.

"I'm going to find Phil" Jo said without looking back "And I'm going to tell him everything…"

* * *

**Reviewers get virtual empire biccys : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I havn't updated this in soooo long (I think its been 6 or 7 weeks now) but I've had a serious lack of inspiration and major writers block but hopefully it's gone now and I'll be updating again soon : ) Thankyou so much to everyone who's stuck by me and reviewed. Please keep doing so : ) **

* * *

Sam stood in a daze watching Jo's retreating back. She couldn't have just said that she was going to tell Phil everything…could she? Surely Jo…her best friend…wouldn't do something like that to her and yet…why was she walking away with her nose in the air?

Something clicked inside Sam's mind and she took off after her, horror and fear mixing together and washing over her making her heart pound.

"Jo…JO!" Jo didn't turn around. "Jo! Please stop! Let me explain everything" She whirled around so fast that Sam almost tripped up trying to avoid a collision.

"Explain?!" Jo exploded, angry red blotches showing on her face. "There's nothing to explain Sam! You've been lying to me as well as Phil!"

"No I haven't, please…" Sam pleaded but Jo was having none of it and looked at Sam as if she was something particularly unpleasant she had just scraped off the bottom of her shoe.

"Phil deserves to know what you've been up to…what you're really like." She turned and walked towards the end of the corridor without looking at Sam but stopped and turned back before she had taken more than four steps. "You disgust me Samantha." She said with a small sneer playing on her lips then marched away, her nose…once again…in the air.

* * *

Sam did not go after Jo this time knowing it would only anger her more. She stood, rooted to the spot with terror, memories of the last twenty-four hours flooding her mind. 

Her and Jo making up…the positive pregnancy testing kit...Hugh abusing her again…Phil promising he would never leave her…

Sam wondered if he would still feel the same way if he knew what had been going on. Would he demand a DNA test? And if he did…what would happen if the baby wasn't his? Would he leave her? Dump her on the spot and forget she ever existed or would he find it in his heart to forgive her? Sam knew he probably wouldn't pick the latter.

A thought sprung into her head as an image of Hugh floated through her mind. Jo didn't know what he'd been doing. She didn't know Sam had been forced to sleep with him so she would undoubtedly tell Phil that Sam and her lecturer were a couple…but then again…Sam had the advantage. She knew exactly where Phil was whereas Jo would have to go searching for him.

She slung her bag over her back and took off down the corridor, turning right where Jo had turned left and feeling extremely thankful that most students were in classes right now - where Sam ought to be – and the halls were quiet so she didn't have to fight her way through hordes of oncoming students all fighting their way towards the canteen for lunch.

* * *

She ran forwards…left…right…down two flights of stairs…another left and, out of breath, she arrived at her destination: the library. Peering through the window, her heart leapt as she saw the familiar figure sat a computer with no Jo in sight. Butterflies crept into her stomach and fluttered so much she began to feel nauseous but the feeling subsided after several deep breaths. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she pushed the door open and was met with the familiar humming of the computers. She entered quietly, noticed only by the librarian who smiled kindly at her. Sam returned the smile, somewhat watery; and took tentative steps towards Phil but she wasn't expecting the sight that met her eyes. She almost choked up when she saw what he was up to on the computer. 

There was a picture of a man grinning happily with his arm around a tired looking woman who was smiling nonetheless. She was lying down and he was sitting on the edge of her bed. Both were looking at a tiny bundle in the woman's arms. The picture was followed by a long article in which Phil was now engrossed. Sam gave a little sniff which alerted Phil to her presence and he quickly closed the window whilst turning a lovely shade of magenta.

"Sam…I was just…erm…what are you doing here? I thought you were in class?"

"I need to talk to you Phil" she said with slightly red eyes. A frown flickered over his face.

"You ok babe? What's up?"

"I'm ok, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure" He logged off and followed Sam out of the library, out of the building and into the grounds. Sam took hold of his hands and pulled him down onto a bench with her before forcing herself to raise her head and look into those gorgeous eyes.

"Phil…I…"

"Yeah? What's up Sam?"

"I'm really sorry Phil" she said, feeling it necessary to apologise in advance. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, come here" Phil said and he enveloped her in a hug. "Don't cry babe. What are you sorry for?"

"I…Phil, I …"The words died before they reached her lips.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Phil asked softly. Sam nodded and opened her mouth to speak again but someone got there first.

"Phil!" Both Phil and Sam looked around to see Jo striding towards them, a look of grim determination on her face. Her eyes fell on Sam – pale faced and crying, holding onto Phil's hands and words failed her. Something resembling sympathy crossed her heart for a second but it did not show on her face and the feeling was gone as soon as it had come. She held Sam's gaze for a second, watching her plead silently with her eyes without really seeing her, wondering how best to tell Phil.

"Did you want something Jo?" Phil asked pointedly. Jo switched her gaze to him.

"Yes actually Phil, I want a word."

"Can't it wait?" he asked, gesturing to Sam who was trying to catch Jo's eye again but Jo refused to look at her.

"No, this has waited long enough" Phil sighed and turned back to Sam.

"I'll only be a minute babe" He made to stand up but Sam, still holding his hands, tightened her grip in a panic.

"I didn't mean to Phil" She cried out desperately, "I'm so sorry!" Phil pulled his hands from Sam's grip and stood up, looking from Sam to Jo and back again.

"What's going on here?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Sam and Jo's eyes met over Phil's head.

"I think Sam's got something to tell you Phil" she said shrewdly, maintaining eye contact with her. Phil looked at his girlfriend.

"Sam?" With both Jo's and Phil's eyes boring into her, Sam opened her mouth to speak

"I…I…" The words wouldn't come. Her entire future flashed before her eyes making her throat constrict and she closed her mouth, defeated. There was a moments silence in which Phil and Jo looked at Sam and Sam looked down at her shoes then Jo gave an impatient sigh and burst out:

"She's been screwing her lecturer!" She yelled, unable to hold back any longer. Phil frowned and turned his head slowly to face hers.

"What?" he asked incredulously as a tiny disbelieving smile crept onto his face.

"She's been cheating on you Phil" Jo said gently. Phil shook his head and looked at her as though she was out of her mind.

"No" he said firmly "No…Sam wouldn't…Sam couldn't…" He trailed off as he turned back to face Sam nut one look at her white, tear-stained face and the guilty expression upon it told him that Jo was telling the truth. Sam was watching him with large, round, wet eyes while her fingers wove around each other nervously. "Sam?" Phil's voice was little more than a whisper. "Sam…please tell me you didn't" he pleaded "Please!"

"I'm so sorry Phil" she said just as quietly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"But…but…we're having a baby together…" Sam hung her head miserably, dimly aware of Jo standing ten feet to her right with her hand over her mouth, shock in her eyes. She hadn't known about the pregnancy. "It is mine isn't it?" Phil asked faintly. Sam avoided his eyes. "Sam?"

"I-I don't know" she stuttered

"I can't believe this" Phil whispered to himself. "I can't believe…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SAM?!? OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP-DID IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" Phil raged. People passing by stopped and stared.

"Phil please listen to me" She closed the small gap between them and tried to take his hands but he pushed her away and took a step back. "I did sleep with Hugh but I broke up with him before now…"

"No you didn't" Jo interrupted, having gotten over the shock of finding out her ex-best friend was pregnant. "I saw you with him earlier on today. He was all over you"

"I know but please listen…that's because…"

"Save it" Phil cut her off harshly "I don't want to hear excuses. I thought you were a decent person." He was looking at her as though seeing her plainly for the first time. "I want nothing more to do with you Samantha."

"Wh-what?" Sam said faintly "But Phil…the baby…" She whispered softly.

"Why don't you run along to…'Hugh'…it's probably his anyway. You can be a proper little family" He said with a sarcastic smile. He threw her a look of disgust then turned and walked away with Jo marching along behind him…


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sank back down onto the bench and leant forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, the warm sun beating down on her back. Watching Phil walk away from her would be too painful.

The tears fell uncontrollably but they were hidden from the rest of the world by her hands which shielded her face. How had she let it get to this? How could she have been so stupid? At least one good thing had come out of it though: Hugh no longer had a hold over her even though he didn't know it yet.

Seeing she was attracting stares from passing students, Sam rose from the bench, slung her bag over her back and walked towards the gates, having no desire to return to class but also not relishing the idea of going home to her mother already who would be full of questions as to why her daughter was home so early.

Her feet carried her out the gates as though they had a mind of their own. Sam was not directing them anywhere in particular having nowhere in mind. The cool breeze effectively dried her tears as she walked through the narrow streets. Twice she nearly bumped into someone and once a car horn tooted at her for walking out in front of it and almost colliding with the bumper.

Sam had no idea why but deep down inside she felt the need to keep putting one foot in front of the other because even though both were beginning to blister from her tight shoes, she felt like she was releasing some of her pent up energy into each small step and if she stopped, her fear and sorrow would rise to the surface and overpower her. Walking through the crisp, clean autumn air was keeping her calm and in control.

Eventually though, after two hours or so, her weariness took over and her aching, swollen feet were crying out to her with every step, begging for a break. She dumped her back on the ground and lowered herself onto a park bench, breaking out of her reverie and for the first time, wondering where the hell she was.

It was almost dusk. The bright autumn sun was disappearing beyond the horizon sending an orange glow over the landscape and shining through the bare trees, silhouetting the few leaves still tethered by a single stalk. Night was fast approaching but still a handful of birds sang from the rooftops. People hurried past Sam, heading home to their families, all wrapped in thick coats with matching gloves and scarves, none giving the young teenager a second thought as she sank back into the depths of her mind.

Her green un-seeing eyes glazed over as her hands wormed their way into the pockets of her jacket, seeking warmth and comfort as darkness fell. A harsh gust blew around her legs, rustling the leaves which lay on the ground and sending a chill up her spine as well as blowing her hair back and turning the tip of her nose red. Gradually, a silence descended upon Sam and the peaceful place in which she sat. A silence which was shattered by the piercing tones of her mobile phone which buzzed away in her pocket. She drew it out, feeling a chill in her warm hand as she did so, and looked at the caller ID: her mother.

Sam broke out of her trance-like state and glanced at her surroundings. It was getting darker by the minute and suddenly her heart was racing and her palms, sticky. Where was she? How on Earth did she get here and more importantly, How was she going to get back? Her phone continued to sing out from her hand but it was swiftly silenced as Sam cancelled the call, leaving an odd ringing in her numb ears.

She sighed and rested her hands on her flat stomach. It wouldn't be flat much longer. A little life was already growing in there and it would gradually get bigger over the coming months as it turned into a child.

Her child.

Hers and Phil's.

The name brought tears to her eyes as she remembered exactly how she had come to end up in this unfamiliar place. Rubbing her abdomen gently, she allowed her mind to wander into the future, imagining what she would look like in nine months time. Would Phil still find her attractive if she was the size of a baby elephant...and the reality dawned on her like a slap in the face. She and Phil were no longer together and the tiny life inside her may not be a part of him at all…there was a chance it could belong to…Sam couldn't even bring herself to think the name. The thought that her child might be half Hugh Wallis – the rapist, as well as half hers repulsed her. It was this thought more than anything that led Sam to throw her bag over her back again and walk slowly towards the exit, pulling her jacket tight around her to shield her from the cold and cancelling the latest call from her mother as she did so. She had to see Phil. She had to try and explain and pray for reconciliation, not just for her but for her unborn child too.

Reading the street name from a sign attached to the side of a building, Sam called for a taxi, knowing it was going to cost her an arm and a leg to get home judging by the time it had taken her to get to wherever she was now but also knowing that she had to get back ASAP and try and force Phil to talk to her.

* * *

The taxi pulled up and Sam clambered in the back, giving the driver Phil's address and pulling the seatbelt tight around her. She watched the world rolling past wondering what she was going to say when she saw him. In her minds eye, a scene played itself out. Phil had listened to her explanation and forgiven her and she was back in his arms where she belonged. Sam refrained from snorting out loud. That was optimistic almost to the point of foolishness. 

Almost an hour later, they arrived in the correct street and the driver parked outside the house which Sam directed him too. Handing him a couple of notes and not caring whether it was the right amount or not, she stepped out into the cold night air, the breeze effectively clearing her head and helping her to gather her thoughts. She took a deep breath, gulping the clean air into her lungs and expanding them as far as possible before letting it all go and walking slowly towards the front door, kicking dry leaves out of her way as she walked. She raised her hand after a moment's hesitation, knocked three times and took a step back. Her stomach doing backflips.

The door was opened almost immediately and Sam watched as Lynne Hunters large, brown eyes, so like Phil's, appearedin the crack revealed. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Lynne, even though she was a small woman, was bearing down on her.

"Hello Samantha, dear" she was smiling but there was a frostiness in her voice and an icy look in her usually sparkling eyes that told Sam thatPhil had tod her everything. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

It was the coldness in Lynne's voice and not in the night air that made Sam shiver.

"I wanted to see Phil" she said meekly, her voice hoarse and throaty for barely being used for several hours.

"I don't think Phil wants to see you _dear_" A lump was rising in Sam's throat.

"Please Lynne!" she pleaded "I know I did a terrible thing but I'm trying to make amends here, I really am! Please just let me talk to him." Lynne considered her for a moment, her eyes surveying Sam closely, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"After what you've done I'll be surprised if he ever talks to you again." The forced smile had been snapped off Lynne's face to be replaced with a look of deep mistrust verging on disgust. The lump in Sam's throat was getting bigger causing her breath to catch in her throatand a burning sensation arose from the pit of her stomach. She swallowed a few times, making sure her voice was steady before speaking again but her mouth had turned oddly dry.

"Please Lynne…" she croaked, fighting back tears "…just…"

"Just what? Just forget what you did? Forget that you're a little slapper? Forget that you've broken my son's heart? It's not likely to slip my mind anytime soon Samantha and I can't see Phil forgiving you for this so I suggest you go and crawl back to wherever you came from and leave me and my family alone! Phil's better off without you!"

Sam's breath was suddenly coming in short sharp gasps, the lump in her throat had sank back down and turned into a sharp pain piercing at her chest and stomach making her feel sick and dizzy and the burning feeling was expanding all over her torso. Lynne had been about to slam the door in Sam's face but hesitated for a second, seeing the girls pale face and erratic breathing. Sam clung to the door frame for support as her vision blurred and colours swam before her eyes. She took several deep, shaky breaths to try and clear her head but it only sharpened the pain in her stomach which was now making her wince with every breath.

"Sam?" Lynne asked, wondering if this was all a sympathy act but seeing the terrified look on Sam's face and her legs shaking as though about to collapse beneath her, she reached out and took hold of her upper arm in a attempt to keep her steady.

Sam was dimly aware of Lynne talking to her and she could feel someone supporting her but her voice was very distant like it was on the other end of a phone with a bad signal.

A sharp pain ran through her abdomen, right up into her chest and she cried out, feeling as though she was about to explode. Her knees finally gave way and Lynne's efforts to keep her upright proved futile as Sam fell forwards over the threshold, feeling nothing but the unbearable pain which had taken over her senses. She was aware of Lynne kneeling in front of her fumbling with her phone and of footsteps on the stairs announcing Phil's arrival but it meant nothing to her. There was a screaming in her ears which Sam realised was issuing from her own mouth and a deep, soothing male voice was coming from somewhere nearby though it was shaking like a badly tuned radio. Everything was fading, the voices were disappearing and an odd silence had fallen

Even though her eyes were still open, Sam could now see nothing through the heavy fog blocking them, her hearing had been switched off and her senses shut down as she sank into a dead faint…


	16. Chapter 16

There was a light shining directly above Sam's face. A bright light. So bright that it hurt to look at it. Sam tried to raise her hand to block it out but her arms felt like lead. She blinked, there was something moving around her but her vision was blurry and she couldn't focus on the object enough to make it out. She blinked again and a worried looking face swam into view but Sam couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Sam?" it whispered. "Can you hear me?"

The effort of moving her lips to respond was too much just now. She wanted nothing more than to lay here, wherever she was, undisturbed for hours on end and to drop off into unconsciousness again. Where was she anyway? Was it her imagination or was she bumping up and down gently as though she was moving?

The bright light around her was dimming somewhat and the quiet voice, though still audible, was fading away into the distance. Sam's eyelids grew heavy and closed involuntarily, sending her off to another deep sleep.

* * *

There was a bang and Sam's eyes flew open. Another bang and a rush of cold air hit her face, waking her effectively. She no longer felt like she was moving but there were voices around her and odd shapes which were travelling in and out of focus. Male voices were talking, saying things she didn't understand and someone was clinging onto her hand as though determined not to let go. The voices were getting closer, and then suddenly she was moving again. Sam gathered all her energy and raised her head a little, squinting around her. It looked like she was in an ambulance…but why on Earth would she be there? The shapes that were moving were actually paramedics in their green overalls and she recognised their voices as those which she had heard earlier. Two doctors had joined them and were talking whilst moving her into the main building of St Hugh's hospital and to Sam's surprise; she found it was Lynne who was grasping her hand.

Lynne smiled at the teenager in a comforting way, seeing the confused look on her pale face and wordlessly squeezed her hand before dropping it and allowing her to be wheeled away while she herself stayed behind.

The stretcher which Sam was lying on had stopped moving now and one of the doctors was leaning over her, looking directly into her eyes and speaking but Sam couldn't hear him. She didn't bother to fight the exhaustion as her eyes closed once again and everything went black.

* * *

The next thing Sam knew, she was lying in a remarkably comfortable bed, her body was sunk into the mattress and the duvet was pulled tight around her, keeping the heat in. She opened her eyes blearily and sat up; she couldn't have been asleep long as the room was dimly lit as though it was still night time. She was lying in a bed with white linen. Green curtains hung in front and on either side of her. The noise from the other side of them was so great she wondered how she could have slept through it.

The curtain swung to one side making Sam jump and a young girl in a blue nurse's uniform entered.

"Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?" She smiled kindly at Sam whilst scribbling away on a clipboard.

"Ok" Sam said, her brow furrowed, trying to remember how she had ended up in hospital. Her hand absentmindedly strayed to her stomach and rested over her abdomen and suddenly everything clicked into place. Sam's eyes grew wide and her breathing, unsteady as the pregnancy came back to her.

"What about the baby?" she panicked and seized the young girls wrist "Is my baby ok?" The nurse replaced the clipboard and perched on the side of the bed.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" she said gently "We did everything we could to stop it but I'm afraid you suffered a miscarriage." Sam froze in her upright position. Surely she hadn't heard that right. There must have been a mistake…

"I'm very sorry" the nurse was saying but Sam barely heard. Her baby was gone, that was all that mattered to her. It was no more.

The nurse was talking again, something about resting but Sam had no intention of staying.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home" she interrupted in barely more than a whisper.

"Samantha, I strongly recommend that you to stay here overnight so we can keep an eye on you, you've just miscarried." The word moved something inside Sam and a prickling began at the back of her throat.

"No…no…I…erm…I want to go home" She felt like there was a gaping hole in the pit of her stomach and even though her insides were screaming, no emotion was registering on her face.

Sam climbed out of bed and stood defiantly in front of the young nurse.

"Please?" she asked, and her shaky voice broke, betraying her expressionless face. The nurse sighed

"Your clothes are there" she pointed to a chair at the opposite side of the bed which was laden with garments. "You get dressed and I'll get the forms for you to sign."

Sam agreed and walked over to the chair at once as though in a trance, her loss not having sunk in yet.

* * *

She pulled her jacket tight around her as she perched on the end of the bed, shielding herself from the blast of icy air that hit her every time the door opened.

"Here we are" the nurse re-entered the cubicle and handed Sam the forms who signed them without reading and then stood up determinedly, careful not to let the nurse see her shaking legs. "I'll show you out."

Sam willed herself not to breakdown here, still feeling the prickling which was turning into a burning sensation at the back of her throat, but not even sure if she could anyway. Her stomach was performing back flips and she felt strangely light-headed but her eyes remained completely dry with absolutely no effort.

She followed the nurse to the door in silence and politely thanked her for her help, desperate to get away from this place but when the young woman left to go back to work, Sam felt strangely vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she yanked on the door handle and pulled it open, not expecting to find anyone on the other side, however, the pale face of Lynne Hunter greeted her. For a second time that night, something gave way inside Sam. Jo wasn't talking to her and Phil hadn't even bothered to come with her but Lynne had. Lynne had stayed with her and waited patiently for her and this little act of kindness was all it took to finally set her off. The inner corners of her eyes started to prickle.

"Well?" Lynne was looking at her expectantly but when Sam opened her mouth to tell her, no words came out. She pursed her lips and shook her head instead as her face crumpled. "Oh Sam"

Lynne set her jacket down on a nearby chair and wrapped her arms around the young girl, correctly interpreting her silence.

The full weight of everything that had happened that day bore down on her and the tears that wouldn't come earlier finally escaped her eyes. Sam sobbed openly on Lynne's shoulder, getting more and more distressed until her face was screwed up against the howl of misery fighting to escape her lips. She clung to the older woman as though her life depended on it, shaking with suppressed sobs. Lynne held her tight and stroked her hair, trying her best to soothe Sam but she too was grieving for the grandchild she never had.

"I'm so sorry Lynne" Sam whispered into her shoulder.

"It's not your fault sweetheart"

"Yes it is" Sam argued. "If I hadn't cheated on Phil, he'd never have left me and I wouldn't have been so upset and…" She broke off into fresh sobs, her little body shaking with grief.

"Don't blame yourself Sam; it'll only make you feel worse." Lynne whispered, fighting back her own tears, wanting to stay strong for her.

"Where's…Phil?" Sam choked out

"They only let one of us come in the ambulance with you so he stayed at home."

"Lynne, I didn't…I never wanted…"

"Shh…it's ok" Lynne wiped her eyes hurriedly and pulled herself away from Sam's grip. "Come on dear" she said, putting an arm around Sam's shoulders "Let's get you home"

"I don't want to go home, I want to see Phil" Sam murmured "I have to tell him"

"Ok, come on then" Lynne gently guided Sam out of the hospital and into a taxi, giving the driver her address and climbing in after her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam, dear?" Lynne asked as they stepped out of the taxi "I'll tell him if you'd prefer"

"No, I think its best coming from me"

"Ok dear, come on then" She unlocked the front door and was immediately hounded by Phil.

"Mum! Your home! How is she? Is she alright? Is the baby ok?" Lynne smiled sadly and stepped to the side so he had a clear view of Sam standing on the doorstep.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Look...I finally updated! I'll blame the 3 month gap on lack of inspiration even though I know its just pure laziness haha :)

* * *

**

Phil's face hardened as if automatically as Sam stepped gingerly over the threshold and glanced at him shyly before resuming her previous stance: feet together, head bowed. An awkward silence descended on the trio as Lynne tried to catch Phil's eye, Phil himself watched Sam and she stared at her feet.

"Well..." Lynne said, trying to sound cheerful but Sam could hear the strain in her voice and her forced smile said everything. "I'm going to stick the kettle on." Her smile wavered and for a second she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "I'll leave you two to it" she said throatily. She brushed past Phil into the kitchen, nudging him forward gently on the way past, and closed the door but Phil knew her well enough to know she was probably up against it with a glass to her ear.

"So…" Phil began hesitantly when it was clear that Sam wasn't going to make the first move. "I take it everything's ok then? Was it a false alarm?"

Hot tears sprang to Sam's eyes and a familiar burning sensation rose in the back of her throat like bile. She gave a non-committal jerk of the head, still staring at the ground.

"It wasn't a false alarm?" There was a note of panic in Phil's otherwise cool voice that strangely enough comforted Sam. It meant he did care even if he maintained he didn't and at that moment, it meant the world to her. With an enormous effort, she dragged her gaze away from the floor and forced herself to meet Phil's dark eyes which were inquisitively probing her own. Sam opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She gulped several times, took a deep breath and whispered:

"I'm sorry"

The first tear escaped her eye followed by a second, then a third until it was like a never ending stream. Phil just stared, waiting for her to continue. He was not in the mood to listen to her snivelling apologies.

Sam swallowed and opened her mouth again.

"I…I lost it" she cried while searching Phil's face for any sign of emotion but she was sadly disappointed. "I miscarried" she whispered "Our babies dead"

Phil's hardened expression never changed though his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"Your baby Sam" he said quietly. "Not mine. Yours and… and _his_." Phil's voice broke as he spat out the last word as though it was poisonous to him. He turned his back on Sam for fear she would see the tears rising rapidly to his eyes which were previously devoid of emotion.

"You do care Phil" Sam whispered with a hint of a smile.

"No I don't!" He insisted "I don't care about you anymore and I don't care about the baby"he insisted. He turned back round to face Sam, the bitterness evident both on his face and in his voice more pronounced than before.

"I did care….but that was before you revealed your true colours. I don't want to be with someone like you Sam. I could never trust you again and I know I'd get hurt in the end if I did." Sam shook her head but made no response, knowing the words Phil was speaking were probably true but unwilling to believe them anyway. Phil tore his gaze away and reached behind her for the door handle.

"I think enoughs been said now, I want you to go"

An icy draft wafted around Sam's legs and blew her blonde hair forward into her face. She turned without a word and shuffled onto the top step without looking at Phil for fear she would breakdown, and jumped as the door was slammed shut behind her. After re-arranging her scarf and pulling her coat tighter around her, she climbed shakily down the stairs and walked slowly back along the garden path. The leaves which had been kicked aside earlier had blown back and crunched under her feet as she took her small steps.

The wind whistled through the trees at the end of the lane and blew the discarded leaves up in a cloud as Sam closed the gate behind her. She took a deep, quivery breath and wondered for the first time where she was going to go. Not home. Sam quashed that idea immediately having no desire to be questioned by her over-protective mother as to why she did not come straight home after her last class then endure a lecture she was bound to get.

She thought of Jo who hated her and the other girls whom she didn't know well enough to stop round, and then her old friends from high school who she had lost touch with since the transition to university. They were out of the question of course; they would surely have moved on and forgotten about her, besides, she didn't even know where most of them stayed!

Sam had never felt more alone than she did in that precise moment.

Realising with a start that she'd been standing motionless for minutes, Sam turned to her right and walked with no particular destination in mind but a small movement from the house she had just left caught her attention. The curtain was wavering slightly as though it had been lifted back and Sam had a peculiar feeling that moments earlier someone had been watching her from that spot. She stared at the curtain, willing it to open again and reveal the family she had so nearly been accepted into. It twitched again and Sam's stomach lurched as it opened but it was Lynne who was looking out, not Phil though Sam could see his retreating back behind his mother. She gave Lynne a very weak, watery smile which was returned to her. A solitary tear slowly made its way down the older woman's face and dripped off the end of her chin, landing neatly on the windowsill. Lynne had every right to cry over her dead grandchild. After all, Sam wasn't the only one who had lost everything today…

* * *

**Review? Pleeease?**


	18. Chapter 18

Sam had fully expected her mother to be up and about waiting for her return, furious that none of her calls had been answered but what she wasn't expecting was to find her perched, cross-legged on the topmost doorstep wrapped in a long, white dressing gown with matching slippers, one of which was slipping off as she swung her leg back and forth anxiously.

Sam watched her in silence for a second and felt her stomach deflate. She stopped dragging her heels as she had been doing the rest of the way home, released her breath which she had been holding subconsiously and strode forwards, faking confidence. She wanted to show her mother that she was not scared and that she was her own person now, able to do whatever she wanted without having to ask permission but secretly, fearing her wrath. Sam's footsteps caught Alice's attention and she stood up warily. Her eyes, set upon her daughters face, were narrowed in fury.

Sam continued striding along until she was standing right infront of Alice who's nostrils were flared. The tips of her ears were scarlet which Sam recognised as a danger sign. Alice's lips were very narrow and her face the same colour as her gown. She pointed towards the front door.

"In. Now" Her voice trembled slightly as though she could barely control it and Sam sighed inwardly though her expression never changed as she opened the door. She had been thinking whilst walking home... or at least trying to think of somewhere else to stay but her mind didn't seem to be functioning properly and short of sleeping on the street, she could think of nowhere to go and so resigned herself to her home and her hypercritical mum. She longed to curl up in bed with a hot water bottle after the worst day of her life, however, her mother had different ideas.

Behind her, the door was slammed shut with such force that Sam was surprised it didn't fly right off the hinges and far from showing relief that her daughter had returned in one piece, Alice looked angrier than Sam had ever seen her and somehow, beyond the numbness, a little unease took hold. She was only a few hours late after all, it wasn't as if she'd been missing for days. What else could her mother know to justify her temper?

"Where the hell have you been?!?" Alice's voice shook with suppressed fury as she stared into her only child's face, positively trembling with rage. The beginnings of colour slowly crept into her face turning it from ghostly white to a light pink though white circles remained around her eyes..

Unable to come up with a reasonable excuse on the spot, Sam kept her mouth shut unwilling to reveal the night's true events.

"Well?" Alice demanded. "Do have any idea how worried I've been?" Her voice was reduced to a deadly whisper and her eyes, narrow as they were, were boring into Sam's and just daring her to turn her back. Sam however, stood her ground and looked directly into her mother's eyes though not seeing them properly. Her mind wandered freely.

"You were supposed to be back here hours ago!" Alice's words were no longer coming in whispers and rose in volume with every syllable making it too hard for Sam to block her out. "It's gone midnight for God's sake Samantha!" Alice's anger was becoming more apparent and her daughters silence only enraged her further.

A distant thought rose in the back of Sam's frozen mind. What on Earth must the neighbours be thinking? The level of noise which was coming from Alice was sure to carry through the thin walls and alarm them. After all it was, as Alice said... gone midnight.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" She inquired " I've been out of my mind with worry!" A red tinge appeared on her pink cheeks only intensified by the pure white of the gown.

"Well?" She demanded again, her eyes boring into Sam's but still Sam played dumb. "ANSWER ME!" Alice screamed, looking a little unhinged as her chest heaved wildly and a murderous look crossed her face. Again, the unease made its presence felt as Sam wondered why her mum was getting so worked up over her coming home later than normal.

Actually beginning to feel a little concerned for her mother's well being, Sam thought it prudent to start talking.

"It's none of your business where I've been" She said quietly and emotionless. "I'm nineteen I don't have a curfew anymore" She stated calmly. Alice looked shocked.

"How dare you undermine me!" She shrieked sounding quite deranged. "If you live under my roof you'll abide by my rules regardless of your age! I don't want you walking in here past midnight like it's a perfectly normal thing to do! Especially when you're at University the next day!" Alice paused and scrutinized her daughter, choosing her words carefully."And speaking of University…" She said slowly "... I had one of your lecturers on the phone earlier." Sam's eyes widened involuntarily and her whole body froze. Blood rushed to her head and her insides felt like they had just dropped out. For a second she thought she might be sick. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and she was forced to take a sharp breath. Her hand automatically jumped to her stomach despite her mother standing less than a metre away watching her closely as though trying to gauge a reaction.

"It was a Professor Clark" Alice continued and Sam breathed an inward sigh of relief. Her shoulders dropped slightly and her heart beat slowed a little though it was still thumping so loud Sam was surprised her mother couldn't hear it. At least it wasn't Hugh who had called but why was Professor Clark, the head of the entire psychology department, calling her home?

"According to him you've barely been attending classes" Alice said delicately with an air of one who was keeping the calm before the storm. Sam's face suddenly flushed with colour showing her relief that they had not yet found out about her meetings with Hugh but her eyes showed apprehension. Realisation dawned on her as the intensity of her mother's anger finally fell into place.

"It's that boy isn't it? The one I warned you against!" Alice's voice rose again "For God's sake Sam you're so stupid!" Her face, which had been heading back to a normal colour rapidly reddened again as her rage broke over her daughter. Sam however, did not cower. Infact she was barely listening and only heard snippets of her mother's shrieks.

_"Paying thousands … Can barely afford it … Do you care? ... Don't even bother showing up … Never thought I'd have this kind of trouble! …"_

It seemed to go on for hours though in reality it was only minutes. Sam found her mind wandering once again to upstairs where her bed was calling her. She just wanted to escape…escape from everything and everyone and spend some time alone. She felt like turning her back, running upstairs and locking herself in her room, not emerging for several days until she had gathered her jumbled thoughts and found a way of dealing with everything but at the moment that seemed an impossible feat. Especially while her mother was still laying into her. Alice's screams only subsided when her rather hoarse voice broke and she decided to rest it rather than shriek until it was lost altogether.

"Not even an apology?!" She croaked, her wide eyes and lowered brow giving her an incredulous look. Sam lowered her own eyebrows into a frown and wanted nothing more than to shout at her mum. To rage and storm and release all her own pent up feelings until she herself was hoarse. After all... she had nothing to apologise for... but she kept her mouth shut for fear that if she opened it, the truth would come tumbling out and that was one thing she didn't want her mother to know..

Alice probably wouldn't believe her anyway, Sam thought to herself bitterly. It's not as if they had a good relationship. If they had, Sam would probably have been straight with her mother from the start rather than bottling everything up and feeling like she had noone at all. Maybe she would have cried on her mother's shoulder while she held her and told her how much she loved her and that everything was going to be ok…Sam quite forgot her mother was watching her and only just refrained herself from snorting out loud at these foolish thoughts. She couldn't even remember the last time her mother had hugged her never mind telling her how much she loved her!

Perhaps Alice saw a hint of a smirk on her daughters face for a look of disgust; much like the one Phil had worn earlier, spread across her face.

"Get out of my sight!" She snarled and with a last contemptuous look, Alice stormed into the living room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Sam alone in the hallway.


End file.
